


Faithfully Yours

by Shakinnmovin



Series: Betty & Jughead: The twists of fates [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, loss of sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Betty and Jughead are progressing in their relationship but there are a few bumps in the road. Cheryl/Reggie, Veronica/Archie are also featured with a special appearance from Nick St. Clair.________________________This fanfic is part of a series: "Betty & Jughead: The twists of fates." I strongly recommend that you read the first fanfiction of the series. The first chapter is a prologue.This story takes place approximately eight months after the ending of the first. (Title: 96 hours).__________________





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am having problems adding a series. Hopefully, I will resolve it soon. Comments appreciated!

Betty and Jughead threw an impromptu Friday night dinner when they found out Chuck and Nancy were in town for the weekend. They were staying with Ronnie, and she had hoped that Archie could have joined them. But he was busy in LA with his classes and trying to launch his singing career. 

It was unusually chilly for May, so Chuck was attempting to make some hot toddy. He seemed happy with the final result and was passing around plastic glasses of the beverage. They usually ate around the kitchen table, and then the boys moved on to play video games while the girls drank wine and gossiped. 

Betty rolled her eyes as she saw Cheryl who was pressed firmly to Reggie's side. Betty, Veronica and, Midge and Nancy, whenever they could make it, would relentlessly tease Cheryl on her conversion from the shrew to the clingy girlfriend. She, in turn, would just roll her eyes and burrow deeper into Reggie's side. 

Reggie stayed with Jughead every time he came into town which became so frequent that he finally gave him a key and asked him to just text him on his arrival. Staying with Cheryl was out of the question since Penelope, and Clifford Blossom hated the relationship and refused to let him stay at the penthouse. 

"Reggie Mantle is of no value. No pedigree to be proud out, not an intellect and slightly above average in athletics. Seriously, Cheryl, just because the sex is good doesn't mean you need to call him your boyfriend. Have a "friends with benefits" relationship with him and date that lovely St. Clair boy." Penelope Blossom repeated the same words so often that Cheryl could recite it word for word. She never told Reggie exactly why her mother loathes him, but he had guessed but didn't seem particularly bothered by it. 

Archie and Veronica were in such an on and off relationship that all their friends refused to comment on it any further. But Archie was seriously considering moving to New York in a year after graduation since he felt the long distance was why their romance wasn't moving forward.

Betty and Kevin were putting various finger foods on platters and bowls while Veronica and Nancy were talking about their latest shopping spree. Jughead was trying to get the X-Box to work with all the controllers. 

"I think everything is set," Jughead declared as he walked into the kitchen area and picked up a potato chip. 

Betty kissed Jughead on the cheek. "I made that dip you love, babe," she said sweetly. 

"Jughead, why don't you give up that so-called apartment that you have upstairs and just move in with Betty? You practically live here anyway," Nancy asked.

"This place is too small. I am trying to convince my roommate to move out, and Betty can move upstairs with me."

"When do you think that will happen?" Veronica asked biting into a baby carrot.

"Not till next year. He will complete his degree and hopefully move out after. This is such a convenient location for college and our internships plus our jobs."

"I'm hungry," Cheryl called out for the sofa. "Someone bring me a plate of food."

"Get your lazy butt off the sofa and get it yourself," Chuck said. "You can tear yourself away from Reggie for 2 minutes."

"I can but I won't."

"Then you can starve," Veronica said.

"Fine," Cheryl groaned as she rose from the sofa. She walked into the kitchen and Betty marveled at the transformation of the girl before her. The red lipstick and dark nail polish were replaced with nudes and pinks. Her hair was cut shorter and left straight. Her barely-there makeup made her look younger and carefree.

"Ah!" Cheryl said as she piled two plates generously with food. 

"Cheryl, any news from the kids?" Betty asked.

"Jason and Polly certainly have their hands full with those two brats," Cheryl said. 

"You're just upset that they love me more than you," Reggie laughed as he came in and placed an arm around Cheryl's shoulders.

"Of course they love you more. You spoil them, and all your maturity levels are the same," Cheryl whined. "He literally rolls around on the grass with them, plays mud pies with actual dirt, and he helps hide their vegetables in the potted plants."

"Don't be jealous, Cher," Reggie teased as he kissed Cheryl's forehead. 

"Seriously! They call him Uncle Reggie and jump all over him, the second they see him and don't even give me a sideways glance. Last month, they openly asked at dinner that if they could adopt him." Cheryl rolled her eyes and huffed. "I said, "yes- they could. He can be their guard dog."

"Uncle Reggie?" Chuck asked, and he chuckled. 

"What can I say? Everyone loves me," Reggie said as he grinned and puffed his chest.

"Don't worry, Cheryl. They love Juggie way more than me too. The only time they even look at me is when I'm baking cookies or cupcakes," Betty said. 

"So, Uncle Reggie,"Jughead said looking at Reggie, "the competition is between you and me."

"I'll win. Hands down. No contest," Reggie gloated as he slapped Jughead's back. 

"How often does Reggie come down here?" Nancy asked Cheryl as Jughead and Reggie started to wolf down food. 

"Two weekends a month and I go once a month to his parent's house which is mid-point between Michigan and here. We do try to visit J.J. and family at least once in a while."

"So this is getting serious?" Nancy asked.

"I love him," Cheryl said quietly. She looked at the tall, dark-haired man next to her and her face radiated affection. 

"Wow! Cheryl in love! Never thought I'd see the day. I am happy for you," Nancy said kindly.

Betty sat down heavily on the stool next to Ronnie. 

"V, Jughead leaves for his internship next month. Are you planning on visiting LA while he's staying with Archie?"

"No. I think I need to let the relationship between Archie and I just die. The flames have been dying, and I keep fanning it, to keep it alive, but I think I'm done," Veronica sighed sadly.

Betty could see tears gathering in Veronica's eyes. She put her arm around her waist to comfort her. "If it's meant to be, he'll come back. Besides, you and I can be single ladies this summer while Jughead's away," Betty said comforting her friend. 

Jughead was leaving for a fellowship to LA over the summer. Three long months! Betty would have gone with him, but she had already decided to complete some classes during the summer and graduate early. The fellowship was 12 weeks, and the couple had decided they could maybe do a weekend in between but would buckle down and finish their studies.

Soon, everyone moved to the living room with glasses full of wine, bottles of beer and snacks. Reggie settled back into his usual spot on the couch. Cheryl tucked herself into Reggie's side, and his arm wrapped around her. She tilted her face up for a kiss which he gladly gave. 

Betty looked around the room at all her friends. They were stepping into adulthood and things were getting harder.


	2. Reggie and Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Reggie and Cheryl. Their relationship is progressing fast. There is smut but with feeling.

Cheryl and Reggie sauntered to Cheryl's apartment on the upper East side. She lived close to Veronica whose apartment has a glorious view of Central Park and is a stone's throw away from the Zoo.

Cheryl's apartment faced the Ed Koch Queensboro Bridge, and throughout the night, cars honked, people yelled, dogs barked, nothing slowed down in the street below her penthouse apartment, and she loved it. The sounds, the smells, the bright lights were all that made her apartment fabulous.

Cheryl looped her arm around Reggie's and leaned against it. She looked up and sees the handsome man who is looking straight ahead a small frown on his face and her eyebrows pinched. Cheryl knows him well enough to know that something is troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Cheryl asked kissing his arm through his shirt.

Reggie let out a deep sigh, kissed the top of Cheryl's head and shakes his head. "Nothing, babe. Just thinking."

"About what?" Cheryl prodded. She looks up at him with her brown eyes.

"Next year this time, I'll be done with my sports medicine degree, and I think," Reggie said softly, "I want to do my master's as well."

"Oh? That sounds great!" Cheryl enthusiastically said.

Reggie stopped and turned around to face Cheryl. "The best place for me is to stay in Michigan. I am applying to other colleges as well but," Reggie shrugged, "I think Michigan is my best bet."

Cheryl didn't say anything. She knew he wanted to say more.

Reggie cleared his throat. "This commute is hard enough, and this year, I'm going to be busy with school, applying to college, and I don't know how I can fit you in as well if you're going to be in New York."

Cheryl's heart started to race. She felt a little light-headed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. No way, Cheryl," Reggie quickly said. "I want you to move to Michigan this Fall. Move into my apartment. It's not as fancy as yours, but it's comfortable. You are done with school, and you can get a job in Michigan."

"I wasn't expecting this," Cheryl said as she looked down at her white sneakers and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Reggie said as he nods, "I wasn't planning on bringing it up tonight."

"You do realize what you're asking me?" Cheryl clarified.

"I'm asking you to defy your parents?"

"You got it," Cheryl said. "This is an offense that could mean disownment."

"Are you alright with that? I can't provide you with a penthouse apartment or 1st class tickets to Europe. Being with me is being middle class. I might, somewhere down the line, way, way, way, down the line be upper middle class but that's it," Reggie said seriously.

"I know," Cheryl said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I've learned from J.J. mistakes and have been squirreling money for a while just in case I need to break away from them."

"Isn't that stealing?" Reggie asked worriedly.

"No," Cheryl said confidently. "It's stealing, only, if I take anything after they officially disown me and throw me out of the apartment."

Reggie tugged Cheryl towards her penthouse, and they resume walking in silence.

"What will I do with an art history degree in Michigan?"

"There are museums and art galleries. We aren't complete neanderthals up there," Reggie jokingly said as he kicked an empty soda can out of his way.

"But not as many as New York, or DC, or LA," Cheryl said.

"No, " Reggie conceded, "It's going to be tough but...I love you and maybe being away from New York City for a while would be a nice change. Look...let's stick a pin in this discussion for now. We have time and..."

"We actually don't have much time. Fall is three months away," Cheryl interrupted.

"I just drove in. I exhausted physically, mentally and I just want to put my feet up and relax. Can we, please, talk about this in the morning?"

Cheryl nodded and pulled out her phone. "Let's Uber the rest of the way."

"Did you bribe your doorman not to tell your parents about my overnight stay?"

"With a bottle of Dom Perignon from 2006," Cheryl gleefully said.

"Don't you think he'll be happier with a six pack of beer and a bucket of KFC?" Reggie doubtfully questioned.

"He's a doorman for the Upper East Side. I'm lucky that I didn't need to shell out for a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 2011 Pauillac," Cheryl said as she pushed her hair back. "There's our Uber..."

The black sedan stopped in front of them and just before Cheryl pulled the door open, Reggie grabbed Cheryl and turned her around. He bent his knees and placed both hands on her face. "I love you," he said as he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"You're gorgeous," Reggie said after he released her.

"You aren't bad yourself," Cheryl teased.

Reggie opened the door for his girlfriend. She stepped in followed closely by him.

The drive was short, and Cheryl held on to Reggie's hand the entire way. Her thumb was absentmindedly rubbing his knuckles.

Reggie checked his phone for any messages and checked his email. "Shoot! Is next Friday the 14th?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I can't come down here next week," Reggie said as he ran a hand through his hair and let out an irritated sigh.

"I know that," Cheryl said confused. "It's my week. We're going to your parent's place, right?"

"That might not be a good idea," Reggie slowly said, frowning as he looked at his phone. "Why don't we just skip next week?"

"Oh. OK. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. My parents and I have this tradition with the rest of the family. It gets pretty emotional and stuff. It's a somber...event? Occasion?" Reggie scrunched his face looking for the right word. "Ceremony might be the best word to describe it. You would hate it. I wish I could skip it."

Cheryl wanted to know more but was unsure if she should press it. She is the girlfriend, and so she's free to ask anything, right? They did have a pretty honest relationship.

The car slowed down and stopped in front of Cheryl's building. They both got out, and Cheryl completed the transaction before she turned to Reggie. She gave her a toothy grin and walked to the door.

The gray-haired doorman gave Cheryl a smile and a nod before opening the door. The smile fell a light when he spotted Reggie, and the look he gave him was one of utter contempt. Reggie ignored the man and mentally thought of flicking him off.

"I don't get why that asshat thinks he's better than me," Reggie asked Cheryl as they made their way to the elevators. "He's a fucking doorman, Cher."

"But he's the doorman for the wealthy and famous. He's opened doors for Emirs and Sultans, Kings and Queens, Billionaires and Millionaires," Cheryl pointedly said. The elevator pinged just before it opened.

"Humm..." Reggie said as he stepped into the elevator. He leaned against the far end of the metal wall as Cheryl used a key to allow the elevator to go to the penthouse. "I'm fornicating with the Maple Princess of Riverdale, does that count?"

Cheryl punched Reggie's shoulder and mockingly said, "Haha!"

Reggie laughed seeing Cheryl's blushing face. "What? The Maple Princess doesn't like the word fornicate?"

The elevator doors closed and started to move upwards.

"The Maple Princess doesn't remember the last time she fornicated with anyone," Cheryl sighed dramatically. "It has been so long; I need my memories refreshed."

Reggie gave Cheryl a deadpanned look. "It's been five days."

"Really? Maybe it wasn't worth remembering," Cheryl said playfully.

Reggie grabbed Cheryl and pulled her up for a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and pressed his fingertips into her arms. He bit her lower lip and pulled the soft skin.

"I'll give you a night that you can never forget," Reggie breathed out. "And Cher, you might want to cancel brunch with the girls tomorrow, you're going to be sore."

"Is that a promise?' Cheryl asked as she closed her eyes, trying to control her feelings as he moved to lick the skin behind her ear.

"Umm-hmm," Reggie said as continued to move downward to bite Cheryl's neck.

The elevator pinged again to indicate they had reached their destination. Without letting go, Reggie and Cheryl started to remove their clothes. Shoes, jeans, socks, shirts littered the short walk to the living room.

Reggie pushed Cheryl into the soft suede chaise. Her eyes were dark with desire, and her lips were red from kissing him. He traced the contours of her face and her neck with his index finger. He stopped at the small divot between her collar bones and placed his lips there. He could feel her swallow, and her breathing became rapid.

Kissing his way down between her breasts, Reggie hovered near her nipple, covered by a nude-colored lace bra. He sucked her the taut skin through the fabric. The texture of her bra combined with the wetness of his saliva made Cheryl moan with pleasure.

"Reg," Cheryl moaned, her hands in his thick hair, "don't stop." She rotated her hips to release the tension gathering in between her legs, but the movement did little to ease it.

Reggie moved to the other breast and teased it till Cheryl wanted to cry. He moved back to see the perky pink nipples trying to burst out of its confines. Satisfied, he continued down to the top of her barely-there thongs.

"You wear that just to aggravate me, right?" Reggie asked. He didn't want for an answer but moved the thin material to the side as he dipped his tongue into her core.

"Oh," Cheryl cried. Her involuntarily jumped as his rough, hot tongue moved against her even burning, smooth center.

Reggie placed both hands on her hips to keep her in place as his lips and tongue moved to help Cheryl release her desire. She arched her back and tried to get a control of herself.

"Stop moving, babe," Reggie said, his voice thick with need.

"I'm trying, but You're torturing me with your mouth," Cheryl complained.

"Sorry but all's fair in love and war, and I believe this is both," Reggie cheekily said.

Cheryl rolled her head from side to side as waves of pleasure flowed through her body till one final wave burst through and her desire shot through.

Reggie licked her clean and removed his boxers. He laid on top of Cheryl, hovering above her and placing most of his weigh on his forearms and knees.

"Can I be on top?" Cheryl pleaded. She bit her lower lip trying to entice him, but Reggie shook his head.

"Not tonight," Reggie said huskily. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered, "maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you take the led tomorrow."

Cheryl whined, but the sound was quickly replaced by a moan as he pushed his manhood inside her, slowly and gently to accommodate his girth. Once he was covered by her, he moved faster and harder.

With each thrust, Cheryl whimpered in pleasure. Her skin gleamed with sweat and her legs wrapped around his upper thighs. Her nails dug painfully into Reggie's shoulders. She lifted her hips to meet his every time he thrust into her.

After a few minutes, Reggie lowered his entire weight onto her and pushed his hand between their two, slick body. He touched her clit to which she cried out. "Don't Reggie, I think I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me, baby," Reggie begged. He covered her mouth with him, teeth grating against each.

Cheryl tore her mouth away and screamed as she orgasmed again. Reggie soon followed. Both their bodies relaxed and they waited for their heart rate to slow down.

"Reg, can you move a little? I can't breathe," Cheryl said reluctantly.

"Sorry. Sorry," Reggie said as he rolled off the sofa onto the floor, pulling Cheryl with him to lay on top of them.

"I love you," Reggie said sleepily.

"I love you too," Cheryl said. The hormones and the closeness that she was feeling made her brave. "Why can't I meet you at your parent's house next weekend?"

"It's my brother's 15 death anniversary," Reggie said as he rubbed her back. "My grandparents come in and my uncles, aunts, cousins. We spend the morning at the Children's Hospital helping with cleaning the garden, planting new shrubs or bulbs. My grandmothers make my brother's favorite meal- Beef Bulgogi with rice and vegetable Mundu, for lunch," Reggie sighed and started to play with Cheryl's hair.

"Then we do this walk for the Children's Leukemia Foundation and finally release lanterns in the air at 8:22 pm, the exact time he died," Reggie continued sadly. "No one talks that day, we just do. We have jobs, and we do it."

"I'm sorry," Cheryl said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It must have been hard for you."

"I was 6-year's old when he died. He was 9. I don't remember him much. I remember following him around, and he used to call me GeeGee," Reggie reminisced. "We resembled each other, I think. My parents took it hard. He died less than three months after his diagnosis. My mom blamed herself, but my dad," Reggie's voice faded a bit. Cheryl rubbed Reggie's chest soothingly but didn't interrupt. "he was a rock. Their relationship become much stronger after. The whole family became closer."

Cheryl looked up and kissed Reggie's jaw. "I understand if you don't want me to come, but I would love to be a part of it."

Reggie looked at Cheryl. "Are you sure?"

Cheryl nodded.

"I would love it. I'll let my parents know you're coming," Reggie said.

Cheryl turned back and nuzzled Reggie's chest.

"Thank you," Reggie said. He kissed the top of Cheryl's head and closed his eyes.


	3. Betty and Jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are facing some problems in their relationship. Was Betty being too sensitive? Was Jughead being unreasonable?

Betty had to meet her professor before her morning class, and she was running slightly behind schedule. If she wasn't 15-minutes early, she was late! That was what her parents drilled into her head. She was trying to be a little flexible with her rigid routine, but it is hard to relearn some things.

Betty picked out her outfit carefully so that she would look nice for drinks in the evening with some of her colleagues from work. She chose an ivory vintage looking blouse with short cap sleeves and a ruffled mock high neckline. Patting her finger against her lips, she was debating between a black pencil skirt that fell an inch below her knees and beige leggings.

"Wear the skirt," Jughead said behind her. "Your ass looks amazing in it."

Betty smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned around and flirted, "But my ass is meant only for you, maybe I should wear the leggings."

Jughead was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, a laptop on his legs, finishing up a paper that needed to be completed by noon. "You bet your ass is mine, but I don't mind sharing the view with less fortunate men."

Betty dropped her towel and wiggled her ass before she hurriedly got dressed. "Juggie," Betty said, "Remember I will be home late. I have dinner with V and then drinks with a few friends from work."

"Okay. I have things to do before I leave on Friday."

Betty sat on the bed and pulled on her black shoes. She walked in front of Jughead and asked, "Do you need any help packing or anything?"

"No, I'm on top of things. Once I finish this paper and send it off to my professor, I'll be done for the semester," Jughead said wearily.

"Well, text me if you need anything. I have to go," Betty said as she leaned in to kiss Jughead's forehead.

Betty turned to leave but was stopped by a hand pulling her back.

"Is that any way to kiss your boyfriend?" Jughead jokingly said. He put his laptop on the side table, got up and pulled Betty into his arms.

Jughead dropped his lips on top of Betty's. He moved them slowly across her lips and sucked the soft, smooth skin. His hands dug into Betty's waist. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her moist mouth.

"I love you," Jughead softly said as he released Betty.

"Love you too," Betty said as she gave Jughead a big smile. She turned around and went to open the front door.

"Betts?" Jughead asked.

Betty turned back to Jughead, "Yeah?" she asked.

Jughead looked conflicted. "Nothing. I forgot what I wanted to say."

Betty narrowed her eyes. Jughead was clearly lying, but she didn't want to prod him about it. He wasn't happy leaving for the summer, and he kept questioning his decision.

"You sure?" Betty asked, her left eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah," Jughead said. He ran a hand through his black hair and gave Betty a reassuring smile. "Have a great day, babe."

"See you tonight, Juggie." Betty opened the door, blew him a kiss and stepped out. Without a backward glance, she left, her heeled footsteps tapping the concrete hallway.

Jughead rubbed his face with his hands, bringing his fingers to his temples, he rubbed the skin.

Ping! Jughead took his phone out.

Toni: See you tonight, hot stuff.

Jughead groaned. He was feeling guilty about not telling Betty, but Toni was his close friend and the last connection to the Southside. Betty never liked Toni, and although she never forbade Jughead from meeting her, she was clearly not thrilled about it.

"One drink, maybe two," Jughead told himself. "An hour and then I'll be back home." He turned to go back to his laptop, a strange gnawing feeling in his chest.  
_________________________________________________________

Betty and her friends, Amanda, Kendra and Emily, all hit the bar later than expected. Their boss had called in a meeting at the last minute which was, unfortunately, mandatory.

"Betty, when are you going to introduce us to your guy?" Amanda said, "I'm beginning to think he's a figment of your imagination."

"Yeah," Kendra playfully said as she winked at Betty, "We all know that the gorgeous boy toy must be a fake."

"Believe me; Jughead is no boy toy. But I'll tell him you said that." Betty finished her strawberry daiquiri. "Next round is on me."

Betty made her way to the bar and asked the bartender for a round of shots. She turned around while she waited. Both elbows were on the bar as she scanned the dark room. There in the corner booth, Toni and Jughead were sitting drinking a beer. Betty felt a little faint, and her heart started to race. She could feel sweat gathering on her forehead.

Betty saw Toni laugh and throw her head back. She took a bite of something on her plate, nodded her head in approval as she munched it and proceeded to feed Jughead the remaining bit.

"Miss, your shots," the bartender said behind her.

Betty turned around and took the tray of shots to her table. She felt unsteady and was surprised that she made it to her table unscathed.

"Ladies," Betty said brightly hiding her emotional turmoil with a toothy grin, "I have a friend emergency, I think I have to go. Sorry." She threw a few bills on the table as her friends protested.

Betty walked out of the bar carefully avoiding Jughead and Toni. Once outside, she welcomed the chilly night. Letting out a sigh, trying to stop her tears, she went home.  
__________________________________________________________

Betty went home and took a shower and changed into an old shirt and comfortable cotton shorts. She sat on the sofa and faced the door, straining to hear Jughead's heavy footsteps.

Betty's phone pinged. It was Jughead.

_J: Coming up now._

_Betty didn't respond but ran to the door and put the chain on it. She didn't want to see Jughead._

_B: Maybe you should sleep in your own apartment tonight._

_J: Are you alright?_

_B: I have a question...._  
_B: Did you plan on meeting Toni or did you just bump into her?_

_J: I am coming up._

_B: No! I mean it...go to your apartment._

Within seconds, Jughead's hurried footsteps were heard, and he pushed his key into the lock. The door opened, but he couldn't get in because of the chain.

"Let me in, Betts," Jughead said.

Betty was sitting behind the door on the floor; her legs were bent and brought up to her chest. She was hugging them and trying to control her tears.

"How long ago did you know?" Betty sniffed.

"A week," Jughead sighed. "It doesn't mean anything. We are just friends."

"Go away, Jug," Betty said again. She got up and tried to close the door but couldn't since Jughead wedged his foot in between the door and the door post.

"Betts..." Jughead begged.

"Please, " Betty sobbed. "I want to be left alone."

"I swear, she just wanted to meet up before I when to L.A."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you go all crazy whenever I mention her," Jughead said with frustration.

Betty moved to look at Jughead through the small gap between the door and the border. "I don't trust her. And I was right not to trust her. I just never thought that I couldn't trust you." Her voice sounded so deflated.

"You can, baby. Please open the door."

"I have a headache. I need to sleep; please go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Betty said as she moved away. She switched off all the lights and went to her bedroom. She heard Jughead close the door and lock it. Throwing herself on the bed, she cried; trying to suppress the sound with her fist in her mouth.

Betty picked up her phone and called Veronica. It was a little after 11:40 pm. She knew her friend would still be up.

"V?" Betty asked.

"B, what's wrong?" Veronica's concerned voice came through the speaker.

"Jughead...we fought," Betty sadly said. She relayed the whole story. After she was finished, she asked her best friend, "Am I overreacting?"

"No, B. You have every right to be mad," Veronica soothingly said. "But he leaves in 24 hours to L.A.; you should talk to him before he leaves. "

"I can't. I'm so mad at him," Betty said. Her tears had dried up and left streaks on her face.

"You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me, hun, sometimes all you need is a good night's sleep to help you clear your mind." Veronica encouragingly said.

"Thanks, V," Betty said.

The two friends said their goodbyes and Betty switched off the bedside lamp. Before she could even make one coherent thought, she was fast asleep.  
___________________________________________________________  
The next morning, Betty woke up early. Her head still hurt and the tossing around all night didn't help matters. She looked at her clock; it was 5:43 am.

Betty showered and got ready. She quickly put on her jeans and a black T-shirt. Not bothering to eat anything, she quietly left the apartment. She didn't want to see Jughead and sneaking out to V's seemed like a good idea. She took an uber to her place. The doorman seemed surprised by Betty's early arrival but didn't say anything about it. He tilted his head and opened the door with a smile. She smiled back and gave Veronica a call. She made her way upstairs.

"I ran away from home," Betty joked as Veronica opened the door.

"He's going to call you, the second he finds you missing," Veronica said. She was dressed in a purple, silk nightgown that Betty knew was worth more than her monthly rent.

"That's the beauty of a phone. I don't have to pick up if I don't want to," Betty said. "Would you mind if I slept a bit?"

"Of course not. The guest bedroom is all made up," Veronica led the way. "I'll ask Blanca to put out some fruits and pastries for you."

"Thanks, V," Betty gratefully said. Once Veronica left the room, she switched off her phone, closed the blackout curtains and pulled off the comforter. She sunk into the cool, soft sheets. Within seconds, sleep claimed her.

"B? B?" Veronica shook Betty awake. "I'm sorry, Betts. But I have to go out. I told the doorman and the reception desk that no one was allowed to come up, but Jughead texted me. He wanted to know where you were. I told him you were safe and that's all he needed to know."

"Thanks, V," Betty switched on her phone, 23 texts, and five voice messages. She groaned as she looked at her texts. All of them were from Jughead.

_"Betty, where are you?"_  
_"Betts, answer me, so I know you're OK."_  
_"I called Ronnie and Cheryl. Cheryl doesn't know where you are so you must be with Ronnie."_  
_"Answer me, damn it."_  
_"I'm sorry. Just tell me you're OK."_  
_"I fucked up. I really fucked up."_  
_"I leave this afternoon. Can we talk before I leave?"_  
_"I hurt you, I'm sorry but please don't shut me out."_  
_"Baby, I love you. Betts...please text me, call me, something."_

Betty didn't bother to read the rest and just sent Jughead a text.  
_"I'm OK. Please stop calling and texting."_

The phone rang immediately.

Betty answered the call but didn't say a word.

"Betty, please say something, anything," Jughead desperately said.

"What do you want me to say?" Betty asked.

"That you know I would never cheat on you," Jughead said.

"Do I know that?" Betty questioned.

"Of course you do," Jughead's voice was higher than normal.

"Let's see if I have this right. I saw Toni and you sitting on the same side of a booth in the corner of a dark bar. You were clearly having a fabulous time since I saw you laughing and she was sitting cross-legged, her entire body facing you. You had eyes only for each other. She even fed you something from her plate. And I can't have any doubts about what she is to you?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit. She just came to my side of the booth to tell me a story about someone at the Wyrm who was being initiated, and she just popped something in my mouth, I don't know why did she that. I was there for a little more than an hour. I promise," Jughead explained rapidly.

"So if I told you that I was going to class but, instead, you see me and ..., I don't know, Adam, cozying up with me at a coffee shop. We were sitting next to each other, and we don't notice you walking in, you'll be all right with it?" Betty asked.

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Betty said.

"I'm leaving tonight, Betts. I just want to see you for 5 minutes. Please...I can't think clearly. I'm not leaving until you agree to see me," Jughead begged.

Betty started to cry.

"Baby," Jughead's voice is pained. "I'll be at V's place in 15 minutes."

Betty calls the reception and tells them to let Jughead in when he arrives. She washes her face and gets something to eat. The alcohol and lack of food make her feel nauseated. She finishes a banana and looks at the chocolate croissant on the counter when she hears a soft tap on the door.

Betty opened the door. Jughead is standing there. Both hands on the doorframe, his eyes are blood-shot, and his face is pale.

Betty steps a couple of paces back to allow him entry. He stepped in and closed the door. He reaches out to hold Betty.

Betty moves away and panicking said, "Don't touch me."

Jughead makes fists and stuffs them in his pocket. "Please, Betts."

"Don't call me that. Just say what you want to say and go," Betty's said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I don't know what you thought you saw, but I have absolutely no romantic interest in Toni," Jughead clarified.

"What I thought I saw? I know what I fucking saw," Betty swore.

Jughead was shocked. Betty rarely raised her voice. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"So I'm at fault here? Oh my gosh, you lied to me and I'm wrong. Wow!" Betty turned around and went to the kitchen. "I'm the crazy girlfriend, right?" She bit into the croissant and said, "First of, whenever you met her, I never told you not to."

"You just roll your eyes, lips pursed, and have this judgmental look on your face," Jughead retorted.

"I understand that you have a past and I have never objected to you meeting Sabrina or Cassie- your other exes. I told you to be careful with Toni because I don't trust her. She's trying to get you back," Betty shouted.

"You're paranoid," Jughead said rolling his eyes in irritation.

"We can argue about this till we're both blue in the face, but I'm not wrong. And let's not forget the fact that you lied to me," Betty said. Every time Jughead moved toward her, she walked away.

"I know," Jughead said upset. "Let's put a pin in this discussion and..." He moved swiftly and almost grabbed hold of Betty's arm.

"Please, don't...," Betty dodged away.

Jughead stood silently for a few moments. "You're coming to L.A. for July 4th weekend, right?"

"I guess so...," Betty said softly.

"You sound so enthusiastic," Jughead said sarcastically.

"What do you want from me? You lied to me and told me that's it's my fault that you lied. Seriously...I can't..." Betty went to the door and opened it for him. "Please leave."

Jughead moved to where Betty was standing. He kissed her on the top of her head and walked away without a word. He heard a strangled sob that stopped him in his tracks. He leaned against the wall to gather himself. He bangs his head in frustration and heads to the elevator.

Jughead walked out of the building; he hears a ping from his phone. Hopeful, he looked at it. It was from the last person that he wanted to hear from.

T: Last night was fun! We should do it again after LA. Maybe go bar-hopping.  
_________________________________________________________

After two stopovers, Jughead reached L.A. a little after 8:00 am. Archie was waiting for him in the lobby with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude!" Archie said as he hugged his best friend.

"Arch," Jughead said back. "You look more buff than usual."

"This is L.A., everyone lives at the gym," Archie chirped. He took one of Jughead's bags and left Jughead with his duffel bag. It was scorching hot even though it was only 8:00 am. They made their way through the parking lot till they reached Archie's red 2009 Ford Taurus.

Archie and Jughead settle in, neither of them saying a word. "V called me."

Jughead snorted. He put his sunglasses on and let out a huff.

"I'm neutral when it comes to you and Betty, but you messed up," Archie offered.

"Let me explain to you what neutral means, buddy," Jughead said.

"Jug, you messed up. And I know what you're going to say, but you do remember what Toni calls Betty behind her back, the Perfectly Pink Paisley Princess," Archie said reasonably. "Betty has all the reason in the world to dislike her."

"She did that once!" Jughead argued.

"It was more than once, and I only hung out with you guys a few times. And even when she said it, you didn't say anything to discourage it. Anyone else would have been reprimanded but not Toni. Why is that?" Archie asked. He drove the car off the highway.

"Oh fuck, are you serious? I don't know," Jughead said as he let out a breath, "Maybe I do give her a lot of freedom to say what she wants, but I never realized that I gave her free pass to insult Betty."

"You did, and you're still doing it. This entire mess is your fault, and you blamed it on Betty. Has anyone apart from Betty told you to keep a distance from Toni?" Archie asked.

Jughead thought about it before he answered. "Well, Cheryl but she's just mimicking what Betty must have told her."

"And since when has Cheryl mimicked anyone? She has her own mind, and she's never afraid to speak it. Who else?" Archie pressed.

"No one, I think," Jughead said thoughtfully.

"Me! Dude, I did. Several times in fact. That girl wants you and not in an I-love-you kind of way but in an In-your-face- Betty-Cooper kind of way," Archie pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building.

"When did you ever tell me?" Jughead argued.

"Every time! Every fucking time I met her. In high school, after you first introduced us and every time after. The last time was last year when you came out here. We met her a bar, and she was obnoxious? I never said it outright, but I indicated it plenty of times," Archie argued back. He switched off the engine and got out of the car.

Jughead and Archie wanted the short distance to the apartment. Jughead knew the way to the guest room, and he quickly put his stuff away. After a quick wash, he walked back to the living room. Archie was in the kitchen making coffee.

"I don't have feelings for Toni; I'm sure of that," Jughead said.

"I know that, but look at it from Betty's point of view." Archie gave a mug full of piping hot, black coffee. "You just let Toni do whatever she wants because cutting her off means the Southsiders might judge you. You're not leaving the Southside behind; you're leaving your old self behind. Do you get it?"

"I messed up so freaking bad with Betty," Jughead said. He hung his head in shame.

"Hey, she'll forgive you. Just apologize and keep apologizing till she does and a word of advice- cut Toni off completely. It's not like you enjoy her company anyway," Archie said taking a seat next to Jughead.

Jughead didn't say anything but looked at the wall in front of him. He was mentally kicking himself. After a quick breakfast and talking about nothing in particular, Jughead went back to his room. He called the one person, apart from Betty, who truly knew him.

"Hey, JB. It's Jughead."

"I know. I have caller ID," JB said. Jughead could hear JB rolling her eyes.

"I need some advice." Jughead relayed the last 24 hours to his sister who listened without interruption.

After Jughead had finished, JB said, "You really messed up. And badly, I might add."

"What should I do?"

"Grovel. Like get on your knees and kiss her feet grovel unless..."

"Unless?" Jughead pushed.

"This is an excuse to break-up with Betty," JB suggested.

"Are you crazy? I love her. I didn't mean for this to happen," Jughead said truthfully.

"I always wondered why you were friends with Toni. That girl is as crass as they come. I wouldn't have become friends with her in the first place, and my best friend is a girl called razer lips," JB said.

"JB, should I send her flowers, chocolates?" Jughead asked as he looked through his laptop for suggestions.

"Nope. Won't work with her. Just give her time. And Archie is right; you need to cut everything off with Toni."

"I know," Jughead conceded.

"You won't even see her for six weeks? No way you can sneak a trip in sooner?" J.B. questioned.

"No chance. I don't have the money or time," Jughead said. "And frankly, I'm scared to talk to Betty face-to-face."

"Honestly, at this point, I'm not sure if she needs space or she needs reassurance. And the wrong approach and you're both finished," J.B said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to lose her. I love her so much," Jughead said.

"Reassure her from afar and hope for the best," J.B. said.

"You're no help," Jughead fumed.

"What can I say? You messed up. I'm surprised that Betty didn't tell you that she didn't want you to hang out with Toni," J.B. said.

"She sorta did..."

"Jug, come on...are you that stupid? I know Betty, and I do know that she's perfect for you and she's amazing. Any guy, or girl, would be happy to have just a piece of her and you messed up after getting her," JB said.

"I know. Maybe she's too good for me."

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't give up. You're great for her too. You steady her, bring her down from her neurosis," J.B. said. "I have to go, bye."

"Bye, J.B."

Jughead texted Betty.

_J: Reached and settling into Archie's apartment. Surprisingly clean._

_B: Thanks for letting me know._

_J: I miss you._

_B: Yeah. Goodnight._

Jughead heavily laid on the bed. Fuck! This was not good.

Jughead called Betty.

"Hey," Betty said softly.

"Hey," Jughead said gently.

"I really am sorry. I know this is all my fault and I'll do anything to win back your trust. Anything," Jughead pleaded.

"Promise me that you have no feelings for Toni," Betty asked.

"I promise. I have no feelings for her," Jughead said definitively.

"I've been thinking..." Betty started.

Jughead didn't like the sound of that but let Betty continue.

"... and maybe we moved too quickly. We were good friends in high school, and we had feelings for each other, but then we slept together which was mistake #1, didn't talk to each other for two years which was mistake #2 and finally when we did get together, we became exclusive too soon. That was Mistake #3. We practically moved in with each other in a month. That's way too early. Let's give each other some space. We can even date other people and when you come back in August, we can re-visit our exclusivity." Betty said practically.

"What are you saying? I don't want anyone else," Jughead said scared. He could feel his hands tremble and his pulse was beating rapidly in his ears.

"It's clear that you don't want just me," Betty tearfully said.

"I do," Jughead said with certainty, "You're reading too much into this. I just want you. No one else."

"But maybe we need a break..." Betty started to sob on the line.

"God, I messed up, "Jughead began to cry as well. He couldn't believe the pain he was causing her. "I am so sorry. I don't need space; I don't want time. I want you completely and without any doubt."

"But I am having doubts..." Betty confirmed.

"About me?" Jughead questioned.

"About us," Betty said.

"Forget Toni. Forget about last night. If that didn't happen would you have any doubts?"

"No, I guess not," Betty told Jughead.

"Then, forget it happened."

"But it did happen. I can't just forget it," Betty said.

"Yes, you can. Me being in LA is taking a step back. We have some distance, and we can get some perspective. I don't want to date anyone, but if you feel that you need to, then you go ahead."

"Jughead, I have to go," Betty said.

Jugehad didn't question where she had to go on a Sunday afternoon. He wished her a good day and laid down on his bed.  
___________________________________________________________  
Something kept gnawing at Jughead. He picked up his phone and dialed Toni.

"Hello?" Toni's voice wafted through the line.

"Toni, did you know Betty was there at the bar?" Jughead asked. His voice was hard.

"She walked past the window with her friends," Toni said softly.

"Toni, what the hell?" Jughead yelled. He started to pace in his room.

"I don't know why but she makes me so crazy. She's like a cross between a Stepford wife and a Barbie doll," Toni said, "I'm sorry if she's mad at you. I can call her..."

"No. You've done quite enough. I think she wants to break up with me," Jughead firmly said.

"The Perfect Pink Paisley Princess wants to break up with the boy from the wrong side of the tracks?" Toni said cruelly.

"Stop calling her that, and I'm not that boy anymore," Jughead barked.

Jughead continued. "You have no idea what Betty's been through. Her life has been tough. Her sister got pregnant and left home, her mom is a dragon and expected nothing but perfection from Betty. That resulted in an anxiety disorder."

"I didn't know..."

Jughead interrupted Toni. "Her dad left her mom and Betty had to deal with her mother alone from Junior year until she begged her dad to come back, which he did and promptly left again after Betty got into college. Her mom is a closeted alcoholic. Betty also found out that she has a brother that she's been looking for four years. The brother that her parents gave away when her mother got pregnant at 18. So she hasn't had a perfect life."

Jughead let out a sigh."And when Archie's mom and my mom left, and when Kevin's mom died, she brought dinner and did the laundry...so stop acting like her life has been so easy, or she hasn't sacrificed for her friends."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Toni's voice was small.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything. You're my friend you should support me no matter what. Or you were my friend. I have to go. Toni, you can't call me anymore or text me or anything. You can't be a part of my life."

Jughead disconnected the call and threw his phone on the bed. He wanted to hit something or someone. Instead, he walked into the living room. Archie was strumming his guitar, and he looked up when Jughead walked into the room.

Jughead sat down opposite Archie. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Arch, she's talking about us dating other people. Other people! How did this go from one lie to us dating other people?"

"I'm sorry, man. Here... want to play mortal combat?"

Jughead shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He could use the distraction.  
_____________________________________________________


	4. Veronica, Cheryl, Betty (& Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty takes her friends advice about Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Such strong reactions about a possible Bughead break-up. I would hate to be Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa if he breaks up Jughead and Betty. 
> 
> Enjoy and, as usual, comments are appreciated!

The three friends hardly saw each other since Cheryl got back from Reggie's parent's place three weeks ago. She didn't say much about it except that it was a quiet weekend and Reggie's mom was appreciative of Cheryl's effort to be there.

"You know," Cheryl said as she bit into a fry, "Reggie's mom looked at me with new eyes. She was always welcoming and pleasant to me, but just before we left, she held my hand and gave me this look."

"The how-dare-you-dig-your-claws-into-my-son look?" Veronica asked. "Cause Archie's mom has given me that look and believe me, you don't want to cross a mama bear."

Betty giggled just before she sipped on her vanilla milkshake.

"No," Cheryl rolled her eyes, "She was looking at me with new eyes. Like there was a future for me in their home."

"Did she think you guys were fooling around before?" Betty asked as she leaned back and stretched her legs out underneath the table.

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"These burgers are good but not as good as Pop's," Veronica said.

"Nothing is as good as Pop's burgers. Nostalgia is aperitive," Cheryl said.

"You're quiet, B," Veronica asked.

"Sorry," Betty said, "I'm too wrapped up in my mind." She gestured to her head as she spoke.

"Everything better with Jughead?" Cheryl asked.

"It's better. We're kind of tip-toeing around each other which isn't ideal but given the distance, I guess we are doing fine," Betty told her friends. "I go there in three weeks, and we'll know where we stand as a couple."

Cheryl and Veronica share a look that Betty missed before Veronica asked, "I know you were distraught that Jughead lied, but you don't really want to take a step back in your relationship, right?"

"God, no. I love him, but we did move fast. Maybe we just need to slow down from now on." Betty picks up her burger and takes a bite of it.

"Honey, I hate to break this to you, but you guys went slow. Like snail pace," Cheryl said.

"You liked each other for years before you slept together and then waited two years after sleeping together to start a relationship," Veronica agreed. "I love you, B, but you both move like molasses."

"In January," Cheryl added.

Betty glimpsed. "So what should I do?"

"Forgive him," Cheryl said simply. "He made a mistake, and he apologized profusely a hundred times. How long are you going to punish him?"

"Archie said Jughead is scared of losing you. He keeps second guessing every message he sends you, every email and even when he talks to you, it seems he concentrates on every word you say like it's going to be on a test," Veronica said. "Stop punishing him, or you'll drive him away."

"I'm not punishing him," Betty retorted. She looked at the disbelieving look on both of her friend's faces. "I'm not!"

Betty tightened her ponytail and looked at her half-finished burger. "I just don't know how to act naturally. I feel so conscious about everything I say, whenever we FaceTime or call each other."

"You need to get your relationship groove back," Cheryl declared. "Maybe sext him or send him a naked picture."

Betty shot Cheryl an irritated look. "Do I look like the sort of person to send a naked picture of myself?"

"Gosh, B, live a little," Veronica said. "Cheryl's right. Do something different; it might break this communication barrier that you both seem to be having."

"I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from you both," Betty groaned.

"I'll have you know I'm in a stable relationship with the boy of my dreams," Cheryl said dreamily.

"Boy is right! You cradle-robber," Veronica teased.

"Hey! He's just six months younger than me," Cheryl threw a slice of pickle from her burger at Veronica.

Veronica dodged it and picked up her phone. "Speaking of younger and immature boys, Nick called me."

"Nick as in Nick St. Clair? What did that ass-wipe want?" Cheryl asked, the irritation apparent in her voice.

"Please don't tell me you're going to use him to get Arch jealous," Betty asked.

"Nothing like that. As you know, his family and mine throw an Annual Winter Gala to benefit the Children's Hospital. We've been doing it for so many years that we can pull this fundraiser with our eyes closed. But we hit one small snafu," Veronica said let out an exaggerated sigh as she tossed her hair back.

"We need someone to do the write-up about the fundraiser for the Hospital Newsletter, the St. Clair Foundation, and the Lodge Corporation. We need a young voice like yours,"

"And you think I'm that person? Are you sure?" Betty asked.

"Yes, I spoke so highly of you that Nick wants to see your writing samples."

"I can send them to minute I get home," Betty enthusiastically said.

"Great! Here's his card. He is a dreadful, pompous ass but it's for a good cause," Veronica said taking a card out of her purse.

Betty took the card and slipped it into her backpack. Before she could take another bite of her burger, her phone buzzed. She looked at it and said that it was Jughead.

"That's Juggie," Betty announced to Veronica and Cheryl.

"Hello," Betty said sweetly. She pressed the speaker button so that she could continue to eat and speak to him.

"Hey, babe," Jughead's baritone voice came through the phone.

"Can I call you in 15 minutes? I'm at this new burger place with V and Cher. It's pretty noisy. I can call you once I reach home," Betty said.

"Ummm... I have to go to work. Can I call late tonight? Is that OK? I guess I can call you if I get a break but I'm not sure when that will be. I'm sorry. I should have called sooner. I had a late night and lost track of time. I'm sorry." Jughead sounded frantic.

Since Betty was on speaker, Cheryl and Veronica could hear every word. They both gave Betty a pained look. It was evident that Jughead was tripping over his feet just to please Betty. In addition to feeling guilty, she was now embarrassed.

"No worries; call me back whenever you can. I'll be up late tonight finishing up an assignment that's due on Monday, and I'll be in the apartment soon so no worries. Just take your time," Betty soothingly said.

"You sure?" Jughead sounded doubtful.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Betty chirped. "Talk later."

Betty looked up and saw the look of pity on her friends face and knew that expression was not for her.

"I know, I know," Betty sighed loudly.

The three friends finished their lunch and went their separate ways. Veronica and Cheryl made Betty promise to go easy on her boyfriend.

Betty went home, and after slipping out of her shoes, she switched on her laptop. She sent three writing samples to both Veronica and Nick before she started on her paper.

Nick was such an ass, but Betty knew that he paid his people well and she could use the money. Living in New York City was not cheap.

A little after 4:30 pm, the phone buzzed her out of her thoughts. She was engrossed in writing her paper that she didn't even notice the time flying by.

"Hey babe," Juggie said.

"In between meetings?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to eat my lunch and answer my emails. Internships suck," Jughead announced.

"If you're busy, you can just call me back," Betty said.

"No...I'm sorry. I'm going to stop checking my emails and...oh, shit.. there's one from my supervisor," Jughead announced.

"Juggie...it's OK. Call me when you get home," Betty kindly said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be late for you."

"Call me even if it's 3:00 am for me. Don't look at the clock, just call me when you have the time. I have this paper due, and I want to do a draft write-up for the Lodge & St.Clair fundraiser," Betty said.

"Ok," Jughead said hesitantly, "Wait...what fundraiser?"

"I'll fill you in when I talk to you tonight," Betty said. "Bye."

"Bye, Betts," Jughead sadly said.

Betty had a lot of work, but she was distracted. She needed to go back to being comfortable with Jughead and him with her as well. Maybe July 4th weekend would be good for them. They would be able to talk in person, and everything between would get back to normal.

It was a little after 7:00 pm when Betty pried herself away from her laptop. She made chicken salad for herself and ate a generous helping on vanilla ice-cream. She took her phone with her when she went to soak herself in the bathtub, not wanting to miss Jughead in case he called.

Betty had piled her blonde hair into a messy knot above her head and immersed herself in the warm soapy water. Jughead called 8 minutes into bath time.

"Betts?" Jughead asked.

"Juggie, my voice might echo. I'm in the bath," Betty said, not realizing what those words did to her boyfriend.

"Oh...You want to call me back?"

"No," Betty said as she remembered her friends words from the afternoon. "Want to FaceTime and see what you're missing?"

"Sure." Jughead hesitated.

After a couple of minutes, the young couple were viewing each other through their phone.

Jughead visibly swallowed. "You look so fucking hot."

"You like it?" Betty teased as she rubbed a wet hand across her upper chest.

"Babe," Jughead's strangled voice came through. "I don't just like, I love it."

Betty pushed herself upward and tilted the phone so that Jughead had a view of her perky breasts.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing here," Jughead said.

"Just look and file it away for a rainy day," Betty bit her lips and raised an eyebrow sexily.

"Babe, your boobs look delectable," Jughead said as he let out a groan.

"In three weeks, you can see me in the flesh. So think of all the naughty things, you'd like to do with me then," Betty said.

"Babe, I'm not letting you out of the bedroom," Jughead said tenaciously. He looked away from a second; his face scrunched up as he was in deep thought. "Unless you want to do something else here. We can do whatever you want."

Betty's heart hurt as Jughead's voice was firm for one second and then doubtful the next.

"We don't have to decide anything now," Betty said. An idea was forming in her head. "I have to go. I have an early morning lecture and then a class after. Can I call you tomorrow around 7:00 pm, your time?"

"Sure," Jughead said. "I'll be home then."

Betty quicked disconnected the call and went to a couple of other websites. She smiled once her plan was in motion and called Veronica.

"V, I'm going to do something extremely un-Betty like, and I need you to back me up," Betty said excitedly.

"Ok," Veronica said unsure about what to expect.

"I'm leaving for L.A.," Betty said getting out of the cool water. She wrapped a towel around herself.

"I know. In three weeks, right?"

"No," Betty said. "I'm leaving now."

"What?" Veronica shouts.

"The flight leaves in 3 hours and 22 minutes, and it takes off from Winchester County airport which is approx 43 minutes from here. Ronnie, I need a ride, and I need to get a hold of Archie without Jughead knowing."

"OK. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Pack up and wait for me downstairs. Geez! You're cutting it close," Veronica sounded panicked.

Betty texted Archie at least 15 times begging him to call her back. Finally, she called him, and it went straight to voicemail. She left a frantic message. "Archie, call me back but don't tell Jughead!"

Betty rushed down with her backpack and waited in front of the building. Veronica and her driver pulled up a few seconds later.

"I owe you one, V," Betty gratefully said as she got into the town car.

"Did you get a hold of Archie?" Veronica asked.

"No. I texted and called. I left a voice message," Betty said nervously. "I know his address and I can Uber, but I don't have a key. What should I do?"

"Don't worry. I'll call Archie till he picks up and if I can't get a hold of him, I'll ask a car service to pick you up and take you to Daddy's service apartment. It's not being used now," Veronica said generously.

"Thanks, V," Betty said still trying to call Archie.

Finally, Archie picked up. His voice was groggy.

"Were you sleeping?" Betty asked concerned. "It's 6:00 pm in L.A."

"I have a late night gig," Archie explained. "What's the emergency?"

"I am so sorry," Betty started and filled Archie up on her plan. "Look, I know this is last minute but I'll be arriving at SNA airport, wherever that it. Can you pick me up?"

"You couldn't pick LAX, that's 20 minutes away. SNA is an hour!"

"I'm sorry, please...." Betty begged.

"Fine," Archie said begrudgingly, "when do you get here?"

"9:25 am."

"Rush hour traffic!" Archie's voice boomed through the phone.

"I owe you big time!"

"No, you don't. I guess we're even now for about the 100 dinners that you made for my dad and me as well as the 12 dozen loads of laundry," Archie said.

"Does Jughead get back home at 7:00 pm usually?" Betty asked.

"It's Friday tomorrow so maybe sooner," Archie said.

"I'm going to be a nervous wreck for those 8 hours before he gets there," Betty said anxiously.

"The apartment is a mess. Maybe you can clean it and take your mind off of things," Archie suggested playfully.

"You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes," Betty said. "See you in the morning. Night."

Betty looked at Veronica. "It's going to be OK, right?"

"Of course it is," Veronica said kindly.

Betty looked out at the bright city lights and bit her lip thoughtfully.  
_______________________

Archie was right outside the airport when Betty got out. He was wearing dark glasses, his usual jeans, and a tight white T-shirt. He gave Betty a tight hug, and they stood there for a while, holding each other. Finally, Archie let go and they made their way to his apartment.

Betty looked around the small living room and kitchen. Archie was right; it was a mess. She went about cleaning it. It took her a good 5 hours before everything was up to her high Cooper standards.

"How can two boys make such a big mess in 3 weeks?"Betty asked after she had a shower and flopped on the couch next to Archie.

Archie shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Betty gave him a disbelieving look and asked, "One last thing, can you order a heart-shaped pizza from somewhere with the words "I LOVE YOU" in olives?"

Archie snorted and then looked at Betty. "This is L.A.; I can get anything here in less than 30 minutes." He looked at his watch. "It's 4:00 pm, should I call and find out when he plans on getting here?"

"Yes, please. Text him for me." Betty pleaded.

Archie took out his phone and texted Jughead.

_A: When are you coming home?_

_J: Around 5:30. Why?_

_A: I need a favor. Can you text me when you are almost here?_

_J: OK....You're being mysterious. Are you hooking up with someone at the apartment? But you'll need just 2 minutes to kick her out..._

_A: Just give me a 5-minute warning._

_J: ...more than enough time to stash the dead body under the bed._

_A: Hahaha! You think you're sooooo funny..._

Betty placed her head on Archie's shoulder. "I'm nervous. Maybe I should change my flight and go back. Juggie will never know."

Archie laid his head on Betty's. "It will be alright, I promise. Jughead loves you, and he'll be happy to see you. By the way, I'm staying at a friend's place tonight."

"What?" Betty said as she moved her head from under his to look at Archie's face, "You're deserting me?"

"I'm not deserting you. You guys need privacy," Archie said kindly. "You might need to yell at each other to let out some steam, or you might need to christen every surface of this apartment to show your love. Either way, I don't want to be here for either scenario."

Archie gave Betty a reassuring smile and hugged Betty. "Go get ready; I'll go get the pizza."

With that, Archie got up leaving Betty on the sofa biting her nails with a worried expression on her face.  
___________________________________________  
"Wow! You cleaned!" Betty heard Jughead exclaim loudly.

Archie mumbled something that Betty couldn't quite make out followed by Jughead laughing.

Betty adjusted herself on the bed, wearing a matching red bra and panty set. She propped some pillows behind her and opened up the pizza box. She angled it towards the door in such a way that that the box covered her upper body. The second he walked in, Jughead would see the heart-shaped pizza with the olives arranged to spell "I LOVE YOU."

"Dude," Archie's voice was right outside the door. "I left a pizza in your room."

"Why?" Jughead questioned.

"Because I cleaned the apartment and I didn't want pizza crumbs in the living room," Archie reasoned.

The door slammed open and hit the wall. The noise made Betty jump a little. Jughead was shoved in by Archie, "Arch, what the hell...?"

Jughead stopped as he saw Betty on the bed sitting cross-legged with the open box of pizza. The irritation on his face melted away to a confused expression.

"Hey, Juggie..." Betty said nervously. "Pizza?"


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short but hopefully satisfying to all Bughead supporters.

Jughead's heart started to race. Was he hallucinating? He turned back and saw the dopey grin on Archie's face. Maybe he wasn't seeing things. He looked back to see Betty on the bed, her smile started to fade, and her green eyes looked nervous. Without turning around, he kicked the door shut with his foot and continued to stare at the beautiful, blonde woman who strategically covered her assets with a pizza box.

Her smile further slipped, and Betty licked her lower lip before she proceeded to bite it. Jughead walked over quickly, and without losing eye contact, he grabbed the pizza box she was holding and threw it on the floor. Crawling on the bed, he held Betty's face and gave her a deep kiss. He felt her hands move to his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jughead asked resting his forehead on hers. 

"I wanted to see you. Is that OK?" Betty asked. Her breathing was erratic as she moved her hands on top of his. 

Jughead snarled as he grabbed her for another kiss. He started to strip his short-sleeved checked shirt. 

"Let me," Betty softly said.

Betty got on her knees and faced Jughead who was also on his knees. She unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed the newly exposed skin of his chest and stomach.

"Betts," Juggie sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. 

Betty giggled. "In a hurry, are we?"

"You have no idea," Jughead's voice was rough.

"I think I have some," Betty said as she tightly cupped his erection underneath his jeans. She had a smirk on her face that Jughead wanted to kiss away.

Jughead moved to unzip and remove his jeans, but Betty smacked his hand away. "Patience is a virtue, Juggie."

"It's a virtue that I don't have. I have plenty of others though like kindness," Jughead said as he bit the sensitive skin of Betty's neck. 

Betty hummed her approval and despite the pleasure radiating through her body, she unzipped Jughead's pants and pushed it along with his boxers down. 

"...wisdom," Jughead said as he lingered teasing Betty's delicate neck.

"You are, oh, so wise. Almost a full-fledged guru," Betty squeezed Jughead's balls in a tight grip.

"...modest," Jughead continued. He buried both hands into Betty's hair and pulled so that he could look down and see her face. 

"...is always ready to fuck a virtue?" Jughead questioned. Betty's eyes became dark, her nostrils flared, and her breathing deepened.

"It's an essential virtue," Betty told Jughead.

"Ya?" Jughead dropped both hands to Betty's waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips without any restraint. His teeth clinked hers, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He took his time devouring her as his hand moved in between her thighs. He pushed her panties down her legs, parted her wet folds and pushed two fingers into her center.

"No, Juggie. Not now. I just want you inside me," Betty pleaded.

Jughead's mouth became dry at the request. He placed both hands on Betty's ass and pushed her toward him. One hand moved to the back of one of her thighs and pulled upward till her leg rested on his waist. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and plunged into her. She arched her back in pleasure but groaned in discomfort.

"Fuck. Did I hurt you?" Jughead asked worriedly. His eyes were looking at her face for any indication to stop.

"No. Just keep going Juggie. Please...don't stop," Betty moaned. She nuzzled his neck as she held onto his shoulders for support.

Jughead moved hard and fast. He could feel Betty's tears moisten his neck. He held her tighter and placed his lips against her ear. "Betts, don't cry, babe. Please, don't cry." He heard her sniffle and felt her fingers dig into his shoulders.

Betty raised her head and looked at Jughead's deep, blue eyes. She pushed a lock of hair off of his face and brushed her lips across his. He captured her mouth with his own while he thrust his hips into hers. Their bodies gleamed with sweat.

"Ah!" Betty moaned as she comes close to climaxing.

"Come for me, baby," Jughead coaxed. 

With one final thrust, Betty came and clung to Jughead as her body fell limp. Jughead gently laid her down and settled on top of her. He held her face with both hands and started to move again. In seconds, he joined her in ecstasy.

Jughead settled his face between Betty's neck and shoulder. Their breathing was quick and shallow. Betty rubbed Jughead's sweaty back.

Jughead, finally, raised his head and looked at Betty. He smiled at her and rubbed his nose against hers.

Betty's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, baby,"

He dropped his forehead to hers. "I am too, Betts."

Betty ran a finger over his high cheekbone, down his jaw, around his chin and stopped on his lips. She replaced her finger with her mouth.

Biting her lower lip in concentration, Betty dipped her hand in between their hot, sweaty bodies and gently wrapped her hand around his half-erect penis.

"Baby, shouldn't we stop and talk about...," Jughead swallowed harshly as Betty squeezed him harder, "...us."

"We should, but I rather screw you," Betty said.

"Babe," Jughead shut his eyes as he surrendered to Betty's will.

Jughead reached behind Betty and undid her bra. The straps fell to reveal her smooth, silky breasts. Her nipples were taut and begged to be sucked. He cupped one mound and licked the pink tip. Betty moaned. Jughead smiled and did the same to the other breast. 

Betty took his throbbing member and placed it at her center. She let out a sigh as he adjusted himself and started to move inside her. Wrapping her legs around Jughead's waist, they moved together in perfect rhythm. The sound of their slick skin filled the room. Her hands dug into Jughead's scalp as Betty felt waves of pleasure ripple through her body. 

Finally, Betty arched her back and let out a throaty cry. Jughead kissed her soft lips and continued to move till he joined her in euphoria.

\---------------------------------

Veronica stepped out of the spa after a facial and massage. She hoped the lack of sleep due to Betty's crazy plan to surprise Jughead wasn't in vain. Her phone rang, and she groaned with irritation when she saw who the caller was.

"Nick," Veronica's voice dripped with disdain.

Without bothering to greet Veronica, Nick got down to business. "I saw the writing samples that your friend sent. Your friend went the extra mile and sent a rough outline of what we can expect from the article if we choose her to write it."

"I know. Betty cc'ed me, Nick," Veronica put on her sunglasses and texted her driver to meet her in front of the building.

"We should meet and talk about some of the details face-to-face," Nick said.

"Ugh!"

"Your enthusiasm is so heartwarming," Nick sarcastically said.

"Look, I really don't like you," Veronica said. She wasn't one to mince her words.

"I'm not that fond of you either, but we have a fundraiser to plan, and certain details need to be dealt with in person," Nick said.

"Fine. One dinner, no appetizers or dessert," Veronica conceded.

"One lunch, dessert included," Nick bargained.

"Deal."

"See you on Tuesday. I will call Betty and go over some details with her." 

"She's with her boyfriend in L.A. so wait till Monday," Veronica advised.

"That's not my problem. I have a schedule to follow and if she wants the job, she needs to be available when I need her," Nich arrogantly said.

Veronica rolled her eyes again and dialed Archie once her conversation with Nick concluded. She saw her driver pull up to the curb and she got in just as Archie's voice came through her phone.

"Hey, Ronnie," Archie's cheerful voice said.

"How's B?" Veronica asked. 

"Your girl was nervous the last time I saw her. I actually left the apartment an hour ago. I have a gig and then staying at a friend's house to give those two some privacy."

"That's sweet of you. Whose house are you staying at?" Veronica was curious.

"A friend."

"Does your friend have a name?" Veronica was now getting irritated from the lack of information.

"Yes. My friend does have a name." 

"And?"

"It's Chris."

"That doesn't help," Veronica said irritably.

"Haha! It's a guy, happy?"

"Doesn't bother me either way, Archiekins," Veronica lied. She settled back into the plush leather seats of her town car.

"When are you visiting New York?" Veronica asked.

"Not sure. Maybe for Christmas. Mom wants me to be there, and then I'll go to Riverdale for New Year unless I get a good gig."

"New York might have a few places for you to play," Veronica said as she opened a bottle of water.

"It might. I haven't really looked into it."

"So what do you think of Jughead and Betty?" Veronica changed topics.

"He was wrong, no doubt. But he has been groveling so I hope she will forgive, forget and they move on." 

"Hmmm..." Veronica wasn't sure.

"What?" Archie questioned.

"I agree with you," Veronica said. "But he needs to grovel more."

"This is Jughead," Archie said. "He's head over heels in love with Betty. If she's questioning his love for her, she needs to get her head examined."

"Well, if Jughead thinks he can just walk all over Betty, then HE deserves to have his head examined." Veronica defended her best friend.

"Look..."

"Sorry, Archiekins. I have to go. Cheryl is on the other line," Veronica hung up without waiting for Archie to respond.

"Cheryl?" Veronica asked.

"Hey, Veronica," Cheryl said, "Can I come over tonight?" Her voice sounded small and frightened.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" Veronica worriedly asked.

"I'll tell you tonight," Cheryl said. "How does 6:30 pm sound?"

"Of course," Veronica was puzzled. 

Veronica hung up and wondered what Cheryl was going to tell her.  
\--------------


	6. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jughead and Betty are heavily featured in this chapter as well as Veronica and Cheryl.

" I know this is such a touristy thing to do, but we should go to Venice Beach and Rodeo Drive. We can't afford anything there but..." Jughead said. They were both facing each other on Jughead's narrow bed. One arm was under Betty pulling her close while his other hand was lazily drawing circles on her hip.

"...we can go to Griffith Park and Observatory. It's kind of cool, actually." Jughead continues. He feels Betty stiffen against him and looks down at her face.

"Babe," Betty apologetically said, "I leave tomorrow."

"What?" Jughead asked surprise. Betty just got here!

"The last-minute tickets were expensive. My flight leaves tomorrow at 5:05 pm. I have to be at the airport by 3:00 pm, right?" Betty bit her lower lip. "I'll be back in less than three weeks so we'll see each other again soon." Betty hurriedly said trying to make the situation seem less dire.

"I have less than 20 hours with you," Jughead ran a hand through his hair. "That sucks."

"But I'm here now, and we should make the most of it," Betty lovingly said. She kisses his collarbone. 

Jughead slid his arm from under Betty, rotated his torso and reached for the pizza box that he had flung on the floor earlier.

"Man! I'm hungry," Jughead said. "And I need my stamina for what I have in mind for you."

Betty giggled as she sat up and took a slice of pizza from the box. She took a bite and moaned her approval.

"Good, right?" Jughead said. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Betty playfully asked after they ate the pizza in silence. She sprayed her fingers across Jughead's firm abdomen.

"I want to have dessert," Jughead said as he pushed Betty on the bed and kissed his way down to her core.

Jughead's tongue flicked across her clit. "Yummy! I might be in a mood for seconds soon."

"Finish your first helping before we start talking about seconds," Betty retorted. 

Jughead dove between Betty's thighs and sucked the bundle of nerves, his rough tongue occasionally darting across it. Betty grabbed the sheets to control herself as she exhaled sharply.

"Juggie," Betty moaned as she placed a smooth leg over his back.

Jughead dipped his tongue into her core and licked the warm liquid dripping from it. "Strawberries n' cream," Jughead huskily said.

Betty arched her back and moved her head from side to side trying to get some semblance of control. She moaned and groaned in passion while Jughead was relentless. Sucking and licking her most intimate part. Betty involuntarily pushed her hips towards his mouth.

Jughead pushed his tongue into her clit and dragged it slowly but purposefully across the soft skin. Betty's moans got louder and louder until she finally gasped and let out a flood of warm fluid on Jughead's mouth. He sucked it greedily as his fingers dug into her thighs.

"I love you, baby," Betty moaned wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Jughead moved up and settled his chin between Betty's breasts, looking at her face with an impish grin.

Betty laughed. "You are just so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Proud that I can make my girl come again and again till she loses all sense of time and moans my name till her body becomes pliable like clay? Proud that my girl is completely overwhelmed emotionally and physically to the point of almost sobbing? Yeah- I am," Jughead nuzzled the skin between her breasts.

Betty pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at Jughead, she said, "Time to overwhelm your senses, Mr. Jones." She wiggled her eyebrows naughtily and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I will willingly submit after we talk," Jughead said.

Betty let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry that I overreacted about Toni."

"I don't think you overreacted, but I believe that you let it drag on longer than it should have," Jughead said sensibly.

"I was mad at you, and I was hurt. I wanted you to hurt too." Betty was honest about her feelings. 

Jughead moved upward until his body completely covered Betty's. He dropped his forehead on hers and continued, "They isn't any romantic feelings for Toni. She was a friend, and that's it."

"I believe you, but you have to put yourself in my shoes..." Betty reasoned. She placed on hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. 

"I know," Jughead said. "Let's put this in the past, and agree to move on."

"Yes. I am sorry too," Betty sadly said, a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed it down and cleared her throat.

"But," Jughead asked, "I have to ask you this question. I know with 99.99% certainty that the answer will be negative, but I have to ask...Did you date anyone else during these last three weeks?"

"No. Of course not," Betty said shocked. "I suggested it because I wanted you. Even if it was a small sliver of you and if you wanted to be with Toni then I would have taken the tiniest piece that you were willing to give me- the crumbs of time and affection. I can't imagine living without you."

Jughead moved his head away from her, coming up on his forearms, eyes blazing in anger. "Don't you dare do that! I love you, and I'll never want anyone else, but if I am stupid enough to leave you and am with somebody, I need you to push me to the side and move on. Please promise me that you'll put yourself before me."

Betty felt a tear escape her eye and trail its way down her cheek. "I don't think I can. I am fully and completely head over heels in love with you. I can't breathe unless I know you'll be..."

Jughead interrupted Betty. "Stop! I don't want you to lose yourself in me. You'll resent me eventually." He rolled off of his girlfriend and laid next to her. Looking at her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"God! I love you so much," Jughead said as he rubbed her cheek with his finger. She turned, her brows were furrowed as she doubtfully looked at him.

"I love you too," Betty said. She turned away from him to stare at the wall. She let out a sob. 

Jughead felt awful and dropped his head between her neck and shoulder, kissing the tender skin. "I promise you. I will never lie to you again. I will never want another woman like I want you and you are my forever. Do you believe me?"

Betty nodded. "Yes. I do. I'm sorry that I went all crazy."

"I would have too. And we didn't have time to talk about this in person, and we built this huge issue in our heads," Jughead said. 

"Ok. So we are good?" Betty turned back and kissed Jughead's forehead.

"Yes. We are perfect. I cut off all communication with her," Jughead said.

"You'll resent me for it," Betty's voice quivered in doubt.

"I won't. It was time to move from all that." Jughead said. He wraps a tendril of her hair around his index finger.

Jughead and Betty laid in silence for a few minutes. She felt her eyelids close as exhaustion was threatening to overtake her body. 

"Betty?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah?" Betty mumbled.

"I want to be with you forever, you believe me, right?" Jughead said softly.

"Yeah," Betty said as she tried opening her eyes. 

"And you want to be with me forever, right?"

"Of course. No question, no doubt," Betty answered.

"Then...marry me, Betts! Marry me," Jughead said firmly.

Betty felt alert and looked at the boy with the beautiful blue eyes next to her. "You don't know what you're asking; we just got out of this massive fight."

"I know what I'm asking, Betty. I dream of us living together, buying a home, having kids..." Jughead's voice trails off.

"I can't..."

"Have you never thought of a future with me?" Jughead interrupted.

"Of course, I have. I've thought of green-eyed, dark-haired babies who have your smile. I've thought of spending Saturdays in Costco buying toilet paper in bulk. I've dreamed of our future together but...it's too soon for us," Betty concluded. She pushed his hair back and stared into his eyes.

"It's not," Jughead said with certainty.

"Yes. It is. This was our first major fight, and you're reacting..."

"Don't tell me why I'm "reacting" the way I am. I know what I'm asking, and I'm asking you to marry me," Jughead's voice boomed. 

Betty looked everywhere but at Jughead. "I want to say yes. I do, but I can't help but think the timing is off. I'm not saying no. I'm saying ask me soon."

Jughead starts to get up. 

Betty reached out and grabbed his forearm, pulling him back down. "Juggie- I want to marry you, you know that, right?"

Jughead looks at her with a blank expression, "yeah." 

Betty gives him a firm look; left eyebrow arched looking deep into his eyes. "Juggie..."

Jughead nodded. "Yes, I know."

"So let's just get back to where we were three weeks ago and finish school, get a job and be together," Betty said as she rolled back on top of Jughead. She settles her head on his chest and could hear the thumping of his heart. "I love you."

Jughead holds her close to him and closes his eyes. 

\----------------

"Cheryl?" Veronica said as she opens the door of her apartment. She takes in the ruffled look of her friend. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are bloodshot, and her clothes are wrinkled.

"I'm pregnant!" Cheryl declared as she hugged Veronica.

"What? Did you tell Reggie?" Veronica questioned her friend.

"Are you crazy? Of course, I didn't," Cheryl said as she moved out of Veronica's grasp and walked into the living room. She flopped on the chair by the fireplace and pulls her legs up to her chin.

"Cher..." Veronica starts as she sits opposite Cheryl.

"I'm not keeping it," Cheryl said firmly. 

Veronica looked doubtfully at her friend. "Cher, are you sure?"

"No. I can't tell Reggie. He'll be so angry with me," Chery looked at Veronica, tears threatening to spill out of her brown eyes.

"Why? He was there when you guys had sex right?" Veronica pushed back her long black hair. "He's as much as responsible for this as you are."

"I know. He's going to leave me if I keep the baby, but I don't think I can live with myself if I have an abortion. My parents are going to kick me out like they did with J.J. I have some money that I saved up but not enough to buy things for the baby. I need money for an apartment. God! I need to get a job so then there's daycare..."

"Cheryl, slow down. You aren't even there yet. First step- tell Reggie," Veronica said.

"No. I can't. I'm so scared," Cheryl burst into tears. "And why did Betty have to pick this weekend to go to L.A.?"

"I'm here, and you can call Betty. She's just a call away," Veronica soothing said to her friend.

"Isn't Reggie going to be here today?"

"Yes," Cheryl bites her lower lip. "In an hour."

"Tell him, and you can take it from there."

Veronica goes to the kitchen and gets Cheryl a cold glass of water. "Here you go," Veronica tells her kindly.

"Thanks, Veronica," Cheryl said as she sips the water.

"I have a question- who's going to be the godmother?"

Cheryl shoots Veronica a dirty look. "Yeah. That's my biggest worry at this point," She said sarcastically.

"Well, I call dibs."


	7. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty reconcile with gusto.

Jughead and Betty hardly slept that night or the morning after. They made love, made out and talked until they drifted off to brief intervals of sleep.

Around 8:00 am, Betty finally got up and switched on her phone. The second it came to life, she saw 12 missed calls and dozens of messages, all of them from either Cheryl or Veronica.

Tiptoeing to the bathroom, Betty texted Veronica and Cheryl. It was way too early for either of them to reply, but in the off chance that one of them maybe awake, she texted and then sent each of them a short email about her flight's arrival.

Betty frowned as she looked at her phone debating if she should call V back or just wait till she got to the airport to do it. She decided on the latter.

After freshening up, Betty slipped back under the covers next to Jughead. He was asleep on his stomach, eyes shut, mouth open letting out a snorty snore that only happened when he was exhausted. 

Betty felt guilty waking him up, but she had just 6 hours to leave the house, and she didn't want to waste even a second of their time together. She pushed back his black hair and kissed him on his forehead softly. She moved to his ear and sucked on the earlobe, letting her tongue glide over the soft skin. Jughead started to stir and mumbled, "You're killing me, Betts. I need rest. Rest and sustenance."

Giggling, Betty pulled back and whispered, "I'm going to make you breakfast in bed but when I return I expect to be ravished."

Swinging her legs off the bed, Betty put on Jughead's shirt that he had thrown across the room last evening. She exited the room and made sure Archie wasn't around before she started making french toast. 

A short while later, Betty returned with two plates piled with french toast, bacon, and strawberries. She made a third plate just in case Archie came home and placed it in the microwave.

Jughead raised his head. "Is that bacon I smell?"

Betty sat on the bed while Jughead raised himself and turned around, leaning against the headboard. He didn't bother putting on his boxers but just pulled the sheets up around his waist. She handed him his plate, and he started to wolf down his food.

"I forgot to ask you about the fundraiser," Jughead said as he begrudgingly bit into a strawberry.

"Oh, ya," Betty said and filled him in on the Winter fundraiser that the St. Clairs and the Lodges put on every year. "I hope Nick likes my work. I could use the experience. My resume looks a little blah."

Jughead eyed her disbelievingly, "Your resume is impressive. You're too hard on yourself. Besides, doesn't Ronnie get a say?"

"She does, but she's trying not to interfere with the promotion side of it cause Nick gets territorial. Although, she did text that she was having lunch with him on Tuesday. Maybe she could put in a good word for me," Betty picked up her phone, deep in thought.

"Lunch? Does Archie know?" Jughead questioned.

"Does Archie care?" Betty retorted with a sniff.

Jughead looked surprised. "Of course, he does. You know that."

"He cares, but he won't commit?" Betty questioned as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's Arch," Jughead shrugged. "He loves the chase.'

"Juggie?"

"What?" Jughead hated to get into Archie and Veronica's private life.

"He's going to lose V. Whether he acknowledges it or not, she is a fantastic person and men are lining up to date her. Hiram isn't happy with Archie's treatment of V, and I fear with a little nudge from him, she might just start looking around," Betty reasoned.

"Has she?" Jughead frowned and looked at his girlfriend.

"Has she what?" Betty asked.

"Started looking around?" Jughead asked, his voice gruffer than usual. 

"Maybe...she didn't say anything, but she hasn't spoken about Archie much lately either," Betty said. She has finished eating and got up. She took her empty plate along with Jughead's and placed it on the dresser.

"Is it Nick?" Jughead questioned.

"She isn't looking around, but Nick's isn't a bad place for her to start," Betty said reasonably.

"Oh, come on! You're encouraging her to leave Archie?" Jughead was getting angry.

"She never had him, Jug. That's my point. Look, we aren't going to agree. I love Archie. You know I do. But he needs to step up. I've run out of excuses for him. Maybe she needs to date someone else to get Archie to focus his attention on her," Betty sat back on the bed and tucked her long, creamy legs under her.

"Would you have?"

Betty cocked her left eyebrow questioningly. 

"I mean, dated someone else if things weren't going right with us," Jughead asked. The fight because of Toni was still fresh in his mind.

"But things are going good for us so why are we discussing a hypothetical situation which will only make us upset," Betty asked. "Archie and V's relationship has nothing to do with us."

"But would have dated someone else?" Jughead pushed the question. He ran a hand through his black hair and stared at his girlfriend.

I don't know," Betty sighed, "If you acted like Archie, then maybe, I would have. I don't know."

Jughead huffed in disbelief. He pulled his legs up and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked stony-faced at Betty.

"But you aren't Archie and have never behaved like him. Never have and never will so the issue is moot," Betty said. She reached out to touch his foot which was under the sheet. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"Just the thought...," Jughead's voice drifted.

"I love you. I thought I made myself pretty clear about that last night and this morning, but I'd love to repeat it if you need a reminder," Betty said naughtily. She pulled the T-shirt that she was wearing over her head and crawled seductively toward him. 

Jughead's eyes darkened. Betty pushed his knees down and dipped her head and kissed the skin above Jughead's belly button. She placed both hands on his thighs and dug her fingertips into the hard muscles. 

A shiver ran through Jughead's body. Betty licked her way up until she reached his neck and then straddled his legs. She bit, not delicately, the tender skin between his shoulder and neck that was sure to leave a mark. 

"Fuck, Betts. I need to be in you," Jughead breathed out.

Betty didn't-answered but pulled the sheet down. She grabbed his hard cock and rubbed the sensitive tip with her thumb. She trailed kisses up his neck and licked the pressure point behind his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Jughead groaned. He placed both hands on her waist to pull her up and over his painfully erect cock.

"Want to play a game?" Betty whispered into Jughead's ear.

Jughead moaned at the suggestion. 

"The game is my version of Truth or Dare. In this case, I get to ask you anything I want, and if you answer truthfully, you can dare me to do anything sexual to you," Betty said, her voice an octave lower than usual.

"I like this game," Jughead said.

"Tell me what fantasy you have of me?"

"Betts, I changed my mind. I don't want to play this game anymore." Jughead pulled Betty to him and moved to kiss her on the lips.

"Nah-huh," Betty said, "Tell me, or you won't get any play time. Promise that I won't judge you."

"Spank you," Jughead said guiltily. He looked away and grimaced, waiting for a negative response from Betty.

"That's interesting."

Jughead blushed. "We don't have to do it. I just thought about it a couple..."

"Couple?" Betty questioned.

"OK, a few times," Jughead said. He took hold of Betty's face. Blue eyes looking into green ones. "We don't have to do anything."

"Spank me," Betty said. Her breathing was getting rapid, and she bit her lower lip.

"Really?" Jughead asked. "Are you sure?"

Betty took his right hand from her face and moved it to the curve of her butt. "Yes."

Jughead's eyes darkened. He raised his hand a few inches and dropped it against her delicate skin.

"That's it? That's a tap," Betty said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jughead whined. 

"Wuzzy, spank me," Betty said through clenched teeth. She moved forward and placed her mouth near his ear. "I've been a naughty girl, Juggie. Punish me."

Smack!

"Better," Betty said, her eyes closed at the contact that his hand made on her skin. "Harder."

Jughead felt his breathing get shallow and he pulled Betty towards him. He held her there with one arm around her waist and raised the other hand to slap her ass again.

Betty jolted when Jughead's hand slapped her. She held onto his shoulders; her fingers dug into the skin. She shivered in pleasure.

"Harder!" Betty said as she moved her hips. She felt pleasure building between her legs. 

"Are you serious?" Jughead asked apprehensively.

"Fuck, Juggie. Just don't stop," Betty said impatiently as she waited for his hand to drop. 

Betty whined with every slap and Jughead could feel the wetness that she was dripping on his lap.

Finally, Betty screamed loud. "Ah!" She threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth opened as she released herself on him. Jughead could feel the wetness on his cock and thighs. Without waiting for her permission, he pushed himself into her wetness. 

Betty leaned back and placed both hands behind her on the bed. She arched her back, and Jughead caught a hold of her waist. A few thrusts and he realized himself in her.

Betty collapsed on Jughead. "That was so fucking hot. Why haven't we done that before?" She was breathing heavily.

"Maybe cause I thought you'd think I was a pervert." Jughead was breathing equally hard as Betty.

"I do think that, but you're my pervert," Betty said as she smiled and kissed Jughead. She pursed her lips to get her breathing back to normal.

"We should write down all the stuff we want to do and exchange lists," Jughead suggested. He sunk back on the mattress and tucked Betty in between his body and his arm. 

"But not till you come back to New York. I already can't stand being away from you but knowing we have a list, I won't be able to get through the next 9 weeks," Betty said as she made light circles on Jughead's chest with her fingers.

"We never got a fantasy of yours," Jughead said.

"I got mine. It never occurred to me that smacking my ass would make me feel horny, but that's my thing too," Betty said.

"You need to tell me one thing, please?" Jughead begged.

"Fine...Stairwell," Betty relented.

"What?"

"Sex in a dark concrete stairwell," Betty said as she buried her head into Jughead's chest. 

"Public sex, Elizabeth Cooper- what would your mother say?" Jughead mockingly reprimanded.

Betty giggled.

"One thing that we can do now," Jughead asked. 

"And you won't judge me?" Betty asked.

"Nope. No judgment."

"A sex tape," Betty said nervously.

"Seriously?" Jughead moved to look at Betty's blushing face.

Betty nodded and covered her face with her hand.

"Sex in public! Sex tape! You are a naughty girl. Maybe you deserved getting spanked," Jughead laughed. He took his phone and adjusted it on the nightstand. He removed his hand from around Betty and placed a couple of books to get the right angle and height.

"Do you want to be on the top or bottom?" Jughead asked.

"I don't know. Both, I guess. I can start being on the bottom and then flip over halfway?"

"Ok. You sure?" 

"No...Yes...I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't. Someone might see it," Betty said biting her lower lip.

"We can see it together and then delete it," Jughead said.

"Ok. Promise to delete it?"

"No. I'm going to blackmail you with it for sex."

"Juggie!"

"I'm kidding. We can use your phone if you like."

"No. I'm just silly," Betty said as Jughead got on top of her. 

"Ready?" Jughead asked.

Betty nodded. Jughead leaned over and pushed the record button.  
________________________________

After viewing the recording, Betty deleted it and concluded that the fantasy was better than the reality. 

Jughead went to the kitchen, and as Betty dozed off, she felt a cold pack placed on her left butt cheek.

Betty must have slept for a couple of hours. Jughead woke her up and said, "In n' Out burgers!"

Groaning in annoyance, Betty got up. The ice pack was warm, and she rubbed her sore butt cheek. "Ouch!"

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry." Jughead said. He looked concerned as he saw the red and swollen skin.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. I just have to be careful sitting down for the next couple of days. Every time I wince, I will think of you," Betty playfully said.

Betty took her phone and saw that she missed another call from Cheryl. 

"I'm going to call Cheryl. Why don't you hop into the shower?" Betty said not looking up from her phone.

"Is that your subtle way of saying that I stink?"

Betty smiled. "Maybe." She dialed Cheryl's number. 

"Hey, Cher. What's happening?"

Jughead headed to the bathroom, towel in ahnd.  
___________________________________

When Jughead got out of the bathroom in his boxer, toweling his hair, he saw Betty's slightly shocked face.

"What happened?" Jughead was concerned.

"Cheryl is pregnant," Betty announced. 

"What the fuck?" Jughead said. 

"That's what I said. Does Reggie know?"

"Not yet. She's faking a tummy bug," Betty said.

"Is she keeping it?" Jughead questioned as he sat next to Betty.

"I think so," Betty said as she looked away thoughtfully.

Jughead and Betty sat silently before Jughead said, "I know you are on birth control pills but maybe we need to use a condom as well to protect us from getting pregnant."

Before Betty could respond, Archie yelled from the living room. "I'm here so don't walk out naked or anything."

Betty scrambled out of bed. "You go out and tell Archie that I have a plate of breakfast for him. I'll have a bath and pack. I'll be out in 20 minutes."

Jughead pulled on a clean shirt and jeans from the dresser. He walked out to follow Betty's instructions. His head still reeling from Cheryl's baby news. 

Betty walked out in 20 minutes with her backpack which she placed by the bedroom door. Archie and Jughead were eating the burgers that Jughead had bought. The empty breakfast plate was next to Archie. Betty looked at Archie questioningly.

"I'm a growing boy," Archie reasoned.

The next couple of hours, the trio spent laughing and reminiscing about their childhood.

Jughead looked at his watch and said," It's almost 2:00 pm. Are you ready?"

"Juggie, I called an uber," Betty said. She walked to where she had placed her backpack.

"No..Betty. I have the keys to Archie's car...," Jughead started to argue.

Betty placed a hand on Jughead's chest. "It will be easier this way." She hugged Archie and told him, "Take care of my guy. Make sure he eats a vegetable."

Archie laughed. "I'll try."

Jughead was by the door. "Betty, I should take you to the airport."

Betty smiled and kissed Jughead on his lips. "See you in 18 days! I'll text you once I land." She left the apartment as both boys stared at the closed door. 

"Battlefront?" Archie asked, his solution to all worldly pain. Jughead nodded with a shrug.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tells Reggie some unexpected news. Betty and Veronica have a short heart-to-heart about Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Follow me on Tumblr: shakinnmovin. I'm new to the Tumblr universe so nay help would be appreciated.

Veronica was waiting for Betty in her town car. It was dark by the time she came out. Her eyes had dark circles, and she looked flustered. 

"Hey," Betty said, "thanks for picking me up." 

"No problem," Veronica said after giving her friend a hug, "How was the weekend?"

"Actually, it was one day," Betty sighed and then smiled at her friend, "it was amazing. Just what we needed. I swear the sex was so good that..."

Veronica shook her finger at Betty, "You don't brag about your sex life, and I don't grumble about mine, that was the deal."

"Fair enough," Betty laughed. "So Cheryl as a mom? I don't think she's even seen a baby, let alone held one."

"How about Jason's and Polly's children?" Veronica questioned as she freshened her makeup.

"They were a few months old when she saw them and she kind of just poked them like they were Thanksgiving turkeys," Betty said with a grimace remembering that awkward time, "I think she tried to feed a carrot stick to one of them. Jason started to yell at her. I mean, they didn't even have teeth at that point, so I understand why Jason was mad. But if Jason and Polly managed to have kids and have them survive beyond infancy, I bet you Reggie and Cheryl can as well. When is she planning on telling Reggie anyway?"

"Before he leaves," Veronica said. "But we'll see. She is nervous and worried. I feel for the poor girl. He's double her size, can you imagine if this baby took after him and not her?"

"I didn't even think of that. Poor Cheryl Her vagina is never going to forgive her!" Betty felt a shiver go down her spine. 

"Well, her vagina has been enjoying itself thus far, now its time to pay the price," Veronica said unsympathetically.

Betty and Veronica sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How's Archie?" Veronica said as she examined her nails looking like she didn't care. 

"He's good. Same old Arch," Betty said matter-a-factly.

"That's good. I did speak to him this morning."

"Oh!"

Veronica crossed her legs and pushed her long, black hair back. "I think I need to throw in the towel with him. He's not dependable, and I need more."

"More?" Betty questioned.

"Yes. More. More security, more affection, more phone calls, more! I deserve more." Veronica stated. 

"Yes, you do. Arch is a good guy though. Don't write him off yet. Just give him some space," Betty advised cautiously.

"I'm in New York City, and he's a Los Angeles. How much more space do I need to give him?"

"I meant emotional space not physical. But fair enough." Betty said. She turned to look at her friend, "Do you love him?"

"One can't live on Love and Air alone," Veronica stated. She looked out the tinted glass window. 

"Well, technically you can," Betty said. 

"But it won't last. I want long-term, B," Veronica sighed. "You're lucky that you found Jughead."

Betty placed her hand on Veronica's knee. "It wasn't easy with Jug, and as you know, we have our moments of insanity too."

"We're here," Veronica's driver's voice came over the intercom. 

"Thanks, V. I'm going straight to bed. I'm exhausted," Betty said as she hugged Veronica and got out of the car.

"Exhausted having filthy sex. God! I hate you," Veronica mocked as Betty gave her a wave and closed the door.  
\--------------------------------------  
"Reggie?" Cheryl asked as she sat next to him.

"Hey, babe, feeling better?" Reggie questioned as he looked up from his book. He was studying for a test and didn't hear Cheryl enter the living room. He had his books out on the coffee table, and a laptop was balancing on the arm of the sofa. 

"No, I feel awful," Cheryl whined. She tied her long hair into a loose knot at the base of her neck. 

"You haven't puked in six hours so you must be getting better," Reggie placed his palm on Cheryl's forehead, "You don't have a temperature. Can I get you some seltzer water or some ginger tea?"

"No. I just need to sit down," Cheryl said as she bit her upper lip. She turned away from Reggie, "I need to tell you something. Reg, I didn't plan this ... I am sorry."

"Of course, babe," Reggie said as he kissed Cheryl's forehead, "no one plans on getting sick."

"I'm not sick, Reggie. I'm pregnant," Cheryl mumbled.

"I can't hear you, babe," Reggie asked as he looked down at his book again.

"I'm pregnant," Cheryl said loudly without looking at Reggie. Silence followed and then a pencil rolled off Reggie's book and fell to the floor.

"Say something," Cheryl prodded, staring out the window.

"Ok," Reggie dragged his words, "It's possible that I'm freaking out a bit."

Cheryl turned and saw Reggie staring at her. His hand was over his heart, and his eyes bugged out. 

"Can you freak out a little louder so I can join in the freakout?" Cheryl begged.

"Oh my God!" Reggie yelled. He got up, sending his book and a bag of chips crashing to the floor. "We were careful, right? You're on the pill, and we used condoms when you were on antibiotics for that sinus infection."

Cheryl nodded. "We were careful, but nothing is 100%."

"I need to go for a walk," Reggie announced as he went toward the front door without looking at Cheryl. 

"I can go with you," Cheryl got up quickly and then sat down again. "I need to puke. You go ahead." She closed her eyes and concentrated on not throwing up. She heard Reggie shuffle his feet in front of her. 

Reggie knelt in front of his girlfriend. "What are you going to do?"

"Me? What am I going to do? So I'm doing this alone?" Cheryl left a wave of nausea hit her. Her heart rate increased, and she started to feel lightheaded. 

"No," Reggie said firmly, "Of course not but it's your decision about the baby, right? Do I even get a say? I thought feminism means I don't get a say. I'm confused." 

"Of course, you do," Cheryl said gently. "You get a say; it's our baby."

Reggie nodded understandingly and asked hesitatingly, "Do you want it?"

"Yes. I do," Cheryl's eyes shone and her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Reggie.

"I think I do it too," Reggie said. 

"Really?" Cheryl asked as she flung her arms around Reggie's neck.

"Yeah, and you know your parents are going to disown you, right?" Reggie said as he hugged her back. His hands were around Cheryl's slim waist. 

Cheryl mumbled into Reggie's neck, "But I don't care. I have you."

"You have to move out of this apartment. But I can move to the city after I graduate, or maybe I should put my final year on hold ..."

"Babe," Cheryl interrupted, "I have had more time to think about this than you have had. I have money, not much, but enough for the next couple of years if I stay in NYC. But if I move to Riverdale and stay with your parents or near your parents, I can get all the help when the baby comes. You are much closer to Riverdale than here so your weekends won't be as hectic, and we don't have to worry about money for a while. You can even go to graduate school at Michigan like you want to."

"Seriously?" Reggie moved away from Cheryl's embrace.

"Yeah," Cheryl smiled at Reggie and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I thought you hated Riverdale," Reggie said.

"I hated it as a young girl wanting to party, but as a mom-to-be, I can't imagine a better place. I reached out to a few friends in Riverdale who would love to get me to plan events for them. It's a little extra income, so we don't have to worry about money for a while," Cheryl said. 

"Babe, my head is spinning. I can't even digest the fact that you're pregnant. Now, we're discussing changing our entire lives."

"I'm sorry," Cheryl looked away.

"Don't be sorry," Reggie placed a finger on her chin and turned her face toward him. "Is it horrible that I'm a little thrilled? Mainly terrified but there's a little part of me that wants to hold a small red-headed girl in my arms."

Cheryl giggled. "Really? I was hoping for a dark-haired boy."

"Maybe we'll have both!"

"Oh God, no! Don't even joke about it."

"Fine. We'll start small," Reggie laughed at Cheryl's expression. "I have to tell my parents."

"What are you complaining about? I have to tell mine. They are a blight on humanity," Cheryl whined.

"Let's just send all of them an email!" Reggie suggested as he moved to get up and sit next to Cheryl. He pulled her on his lap.

"I wish." 

"I love you, babe," Reggie replied. "Who else knows?"

"Veronica, Betty which means Jughead knows," Cheryl sighed. "Maybe Archie since Betty was in California."

"Jason?" Reggie questioned.

"Not yet. I'll call him in the morning."

Reggie moved to kiss Cheryl, but she swiftly moved her head away from his. "I would hold off on that for a bit."

Reggie held her like she was a delicate piece of China. He nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath. He kissed Cheryl's neck and moved lower. Cheryl bit her lip to control herself but her legs involuntarily squeezed together to control the heat between her legs.

"We can't, Reg," Cheryl whined.

"Why not?" questioned Reggie as he continued to nibble on the skin covering her collarbone.

"Because I threw up like six times today and I feel icky."

Cheryl could feel Reggie's manhood, hard and long, poking her behind. She moaned and rotated her hips. Reggie moved to nip the delicate skin below her ear with his teeth. Shockwave of pleasure coursed through her veins, spreading throughout her body.

Forcibly standing up, Cheryl wobbled to sit next to Reggie. He slumped back on the sofa, defeated.

"How pregnant are you?"

"Around eight weeks," Cheryl said as she fanned herself with her hand. Her cheeks were pink and warm.

"I'll call my parents in the morning," Reggie said.

"I'll look for a place to stay before I tell mine," Cheryl added. 

"You think they'll kick you out?"

"In a heartbeat."

"But if you were pregnant with Nate Archibald's child instead of Dan Humphrey's they would have accepted it?" Reggie asked as he twirled a strand of Cheryl's red hair around his index finger.

"First, I find it hilarious that you know the characters of Gossip Girl and second, you're delusional if you think you're Dan Humphrey. You're more of a more unfortunate and less pedigree version of Chuck Bass." Cheryl pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing. 

Reggie launched on Cheryl and started to tickle her. The short nightgown began to ride up and expose her long, pale legs to Reggie. 

"Stop, Stop," Cheryl shrieked in between giggles. "The baby, the baby!"

Reggie stopped and pulled Cheryl close to him. "What does the baby have to do with me tickling you?"

"I don't know, but it's my trump card for the next eight months," Cheryl said with a giggle.

Reggie continued to hug Cheryl, and he ran a calloused hand over her smooth, soft thighs. They watched the bright lights of the city below; both lost in thought of how different their lives were going to be.


	9. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit more serious all around. Not much bughead but you'll see the relationship between Cheryl, Veronica and Betty.

Betty and Cheryl were walking back to Betty's apartment after they had lunch. Well, Betty had lunch while Cheryl sipped hot ginger tea and ate a couple of crackers with cucumbers. The waiters didn't bat an eyelid; they must have assumed that it was a new kind of diet.

"You sure you don't want to take a cab?" Betty asked for the fifth time.

"I'm sure, Betty," Cheryl insisted. "I need some fresh air. Besides, exercise is good for the baby."

Betty nodded, and both girls walked arm in arm through the park to their destination.

"When are you going to tell your parents about the baby?" Betty asked curiously. 

"Well," Cheryl said as she pushed her hair away from her face, "as expected Reggie's parents were shocked when we told them about the baby. They listened to our plan of moving to Riverdale till she or he is born and Reggie continuing his graduate program in Michigan. They didn't say much, but I have a feeling that they weren't happy about the Michigan part. They want us to settle permanently in Riverdale which, according to Reggie, is ridiculous since job opportunities for him and me are few. Personally, Riverdale is fine with me."

"You have to understand that they are going to be grandparents for the first time. They want to be close to the little sprout," Betty said. 

"I get it. I do, but I have to go where Reggie gets a job. Riverdale isn't the best place for it," Cheryl shrugged. 

"And your parents?" Betty prodded.

"I need to move back to Riverdale. Maybe once I settle down, I can tell them."

Betty wasn't buying Cheryl's excuse. She knew Cheryl was terrified of her parents especially Penelope. "How long are you going to put it off? You aren't showing yet but you are small, and the bump is going to pop out soon."

"4-6 weeks, I hope. It will be easier on Reggie and me."

"That soon?" Betty asked, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but Riverdale isn't too far away."

"But it's not like having you 15 minutes from me."

"I know. Everything's changing."

Cheryl and Betty rounded the corner to get to her apartment. 

"What's taking V so long at the doctor's? She promised to accompany me to Nancy's gallery opening, and I need her to do my hair," Betty said impatiently as she looked at her phone for any missed calls or messages. 

"I would have totally helped you, but the smell of hairspray makes me want to throw up," Cheryl apologized.

"Are you coming to the opening, at least?" Betty asked. She led the way up the stairs to her apartment. 

"I can't. I get tired after 6:00 pm and all I want to do is lay down with my feet up and sip tea. God, I sound old," Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes as her own words. 

Betty laughed as her phone buzzed. 

"Speaking of the devil... Hey, V. Cheryl and I were just wondered where you were..." Betty pushed her key into the lock of the door and pushed it open. 

"B?" Veronica sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Betty stood rooted to the spot right inside her entryway.

"Is Cheryl with you?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, she's right next to me," Betty said as she bit her lip.

"Can you put the speaker on?"

"Sure," Betty said. She moved to the side so that Cheryl could get in and then both of them made their way to the sofa. "We're just going to sit down."

"So," Veronica started, "the doctors found a lump during my routine annual exam. It could be nothing, but they want to do a biopsy just in case."

"Oh my gosh, V, Where are you? Do you need us to come get you from the doctor's office?" Betty worriedly said. 

"No. I'm actually in the car on my way home. Mommy is flying back from Sweden and daddy is driving back from DC. He should be here in a couple of hours. It could be nothing but the biopsy is tomorrow, and I'm...I'm scared," Verica said as she burst into tears.

"Oh, V, Of course, you are," Betty soothingly said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come right now or to the doctor's tomorrow?" Cheryl asked. She looked at Betty; her eyes showed that she was as upset as Betty.

"I'm sure. I just...don't tell Jughead, please," Veronica pleaded.

"I won't tell him," Betty promised.

"And no Reggie either," Veronica told Cheryl. 

"I won't," Cheryl said.

"How long till you know for sure?" Betty asked.

"Three days at the earliest," Veronica sighed. 

"So we need to keep you distracted for three days. We can do that, right Betty?" Cheryl said. 

"I'll be there after class tomorrow," Betty said. 

"I can just stay at your place. Reggie isn't here, and you can help me look for an apartment in Riverdale. The realtor sent me over 50 listings to look through," Cheryl said. "You can help me narrow it down to five or six."

"Maybe some baby shopping?" Veronica's solution to everything was retail therapy.

"Too soon for that," Cheryl sighed, "I have to wait till I hit the 20 weeks. Reggie made me swear."

"He made you promise not to go shopping. He didn't make me promise anything," Veronica said. Her voice already sounded better.

"Give it to Veronica Lodge- the loophole queen," Betty said with a giggle. 

"B, I don't feel like going to the gallery opening," Veronica said changing the topic.

"Of course, I'll tell Nancy that you weren't feeling well. She will understand," Betty gently said. "You can make it up to her by buying her painting next time."

"Thanks, B. I have to run and make sure everything is set up for my parents." 

Betty knew that Veronica was trying to distract herself and the girls all said their goodbyes. 

After Betty disconnected the call, she turned to Cheryl.

"Yikes! She's young. It can't be cancer," Betty was shocked.

"Must be benign," Cheryl said with determination.

"She eats organic all the time," Betty said.

"And exercises."

"No way that's cancer," Betty scoffed.

"God! It could be cancer right?" Cheryl said as she promptly burst into tears.

"Cheryl?" Betty hugged her friend. 

After a minute, Cheryl moved away to pull a tissue from her purse, "It's the hormones," she said. She dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"I'll do your hair," Cheryl announced standing up and smoothing out her pleated blue skirt.

"I thought the hairspray makes you want to throw up?"

"I could use the distraction," Cheryl said as she walked to the bedroom. 

Betty followed, and though she wasn't in a festive mood, she knew that she had to go to Nancy's gallery opening.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Betty went to Nancy's gallery. She was a fantastic painter, and Betty wished she had money to purchase the cheapest one. Veronica and Cheryl would have bought a few, but the validation that comes from strangers purchasing the artwork was what Nancy needed from her first show. 

Midge, Moose, Chuck, Ethel, and Dilton were there to show their support. After doing her round of greetings, Betty left to Veronica's house. She couldn't stay away. 

"Mr. Lodge," Betty said surprised. He never opened the door. It was always Smithers.

"Veronica is in her room and Cheryl is there too," Mr. Lodge's expression looked pained. 

Before Betty could say a word to him, she heard Veronica's shrill voice. "B! You came!"

"Of course I came," Veronica and Betty hugged while Mr. Lodge disappeared into his study.

Betty gave Veronica her fake, cheerful smile. "Let's see those apartments that Cheryl wants to rent."

Both girls walked to Veronica's bedroom where Cheryl sat, a laptop balanced on her lap. The girls laughed and talked, spending hours teasing each other. It felt like high school again when life was less complicated.  
\----------------------------------------  
Three days later:

"I need to tell you something about Veronica, but you can't tell Archie," Betty said to Jughead. 

Veronica had had the biopsy, and the result wasn't the best news, but it wasn't the worst either. She had allowed Betty and Cheryl to tell their significant others the news but was adamant that no one was allowed to say a word about it to Archie. 

"Shit! Is Veronica dating someone? Cause I'm telling you. Archie is mopping around the apartment because Veronica is ignoring his calls and messages," Jughead said.

"No, It's not that. Juggie, V had to have a biopsy done. It was three days ago, and she got the results this afternoon," Betty said. She was walking around her apartment switching off the lights and making sure all the windows and doors were closed before she sunk into her warm bed. 

"Everything was good, right?" Jughead asked.

"It was was precancerous," Betty said. "They decided to remove the whole lump instead of a standard biopsy."

"That's good. Precancerous and it was removed, so Veronica is fine," Jughead said.

"It's good, but she needs to do six weeks of radiation and then hormonal therapy for five years," Betty said. 

"Five years! Isn't that excessive?" 

"That's the recommendation. I googled it, and it seems to be the standard course of action," Betty said sensibly.

"And who knows about all this?"

"Well, you and I, Cheryl and, I'm assuming, she'll tell Reggie today, her parents, Kevin."

"And no Archie?"

"She doesn't want him to know," Betty said. She balanced the phone between her head and shoulder as she climbed into bed and started to applying lotion to her hands.

"She'll tell everyone except Archie! You know that's not..." Jughead sounded exasperated. 

"I know it's probably not right, but it's what she wants. I can't go against her now when she's going through this," Betty reasoned.

Jughead sighed.

"I'm sorry, Juggie. I will talk to her in a week or two but till then, please don't tell Archie," Betty said.

"No. Don't be sorry. It's not your news, and I guess we have to respect Veronica's wishes," Jughead sounded resigned.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, babe," Betty said letting out a huge sigh. She was getting ready to hand up the phone and go to sleep. 

"What was that?" Jughead questioned. 

"What was what?" Betty frowned.

"Your voice. It sounds off," Jughead asked concerned.

"I'm good, babe. Can't wait to see you."

"Betts?" 

Betty knew that she was caught. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if something is bothering you," Jughead's concern could be heard through the phone. 

"I feel bad for leaving Cheryl and V at this time," Betty said. 

"It's for four days. Actually, it's just for two days since Reggie will be there in by Friday and Veronica has her parents. You are coming, right?"

"You're right. It's for a few days. I'm sure Cheryl and V can manage, and they have loads of people taking care of them. See you on Thursday, baby? I have a surprise for you," Betty said pushing her anxiety to the side. She needed to see Jughead.

"Really? Want to give me a clue?" Jughead playfully said. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"It's red," Betty started

"My favorite color," Jughead said.

"I thought it was black," Betty furrowed her brows.

"It's red now!"

Betty giggled. "And it's lacy..."

"Hummm..." Jughead was getting excited.

"And short." 

"I hope you're going to be wearing this red, lacy, short thing cause my legs are too skinny to get away with something like that," Jughead said.

Betty laughed. "We are horrible. We're romantic in the same call that I told you V has a precancerous lump."

"Betts?" Jughead asked once they both stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" 

"Veronica will be fine. I don't make promises that often but that I can promise you. In the battle of precancer vs. Veronica. Precancer isn't going to even put up a fight. It's going throw in the towel before it leaves the corner of that ring and hightails it out of there," Jughead consoled.

Betty left a weight lift off of her chest. It wasn't Jughead's place to make that promise, but it was the hope, the faith and the love in his voice that made her feel better. 

"Hey, I have to be in class early tomorrow. I'll call you later and maybe give you a preview on that outfit," Betty teased.

"You're killing me. Bye, Betts."

Jughead dropped his phone on the bed and walked out of his bedroom. He saw Archie strumming on his guitar, a pencil in his mouth as he stared at sheet music spread out in front of him. He was correcting some mistakes and changing a few words around.

Feeling guilty, Jughead proceeded to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. Some steaks, mashed potatoes, and baked beans would be perfect.

"What are you doing?" Archie asked after a few minutes. He was leaning against the doorpost.

"Making dinner."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just hungry," Jughead said and smiled at his best friend.

Archie looked at him suspiciously and turned away to work on his music.

"Scrap the menu," Jughead thought. He didn't want to rouse any suspicion. "Burgers and fries it is."


	10. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty wants to spend a relaxing four day weekend with Jughead. But with the uncertainty of Veronica's diagnosis and Cheryl's pregnancy, Betty seems to have changed her mind about her future with her boyfriend.

Betty was exhausted by the time she reached the plane taking her to Dallas. She sunk into her window seat and even before the plane took off, she was fast asleep. Four hours later, she woke up to groggily walk off the plane onto the next one to Los Angeles. 

Between trying to calm a panicked Veronica, a morning sick Cheryl and her classes, Betty was exhausted. She was hoping for a relaxing four-day vacation with Jughead. 

After stepping off the plane, Betty went straight to the restroom to freshen up. Looking in the mirror, she groaned. She had forgotten to warn Jughead that to pacify Veronica before a checkup; she had unwittingly given her best friend permission to do a makeover. Once Cheryl got a hold of Veronica's plans, the two fashionistas had bleached Betty's blonde hair to a soft platinum honey color. They cut her hair shorter than ever before, and she now sported a bob cut that Betty wasn't too sure about. 

Betty bit her freshly glossed lips. She hoped Jughead wouldn't freak out. He hated change of any kind and this was a huge change! She straightened out her pink T-shirt and adjusted her jeans. Throwing her backpack on, she went to baggage claim. 

As Betty got off the escalator, she saw Jughead. His back was turned to her as he looked at his phone. She slowly slipped her arms around his waist and took a deep breath. Her nostrils filled with his cologne and his unique musky scent. God! She missed him. 

Jughead turned with a smile, which froze as he caught sight of Betty looking different. Gone was the ponytailed girlfriend and in her place was a blonder, shorter-haired bombshell of a girlfriend.

"You hate it," Betty pouted as she twirled a lock of hair at the base of her neck.

"I don't hate it," Jughead objected, "I'm surprised." He leaned down for a kiss and ran a hand through Betty's hair.

"It's soft," Jughead said. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Betty's hair. He was trying to take in her new look.

"The proteins in my hair has been beaten into submission," Betty joked. 

Jughead continued to stare at Betty. She raised one eyebrow, "What?"

Jughead didn't say a word as he inspected the girl before him.

"Say something!"

"I like it," Jughead said finally.

"Really?" Betty squealed as she clapped her hands in delight. Her bright smile warmed Jughead's heart. 

"Really," Jughead confirmed and pulled her in for a kiss. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into hers. He tasted the mint of her toothpaste, and he could smell the strawberry shampoo from her hair. He wrapped his arms around Betty tighter and pulled her flush towards him. He felt her push herself upward standing on her tiptoes as she wholeheartedly returned the kiss. Her hands were on either side of his face as her thumbs dug into his cheekbones. He heard a groan and wasn't sure if it was from him or her. 

When Jughead finally released his lips from hers, he mumbled a soft "I love you" and dropped his forehead to Betty's. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she smiled at him. His blue eyes are shining with happiness. They were trying to catch their breath like they had run a hundred miles. She lifted her lips for another kiss which Jughead gladly gave. They gave each other soft pecks in between sweet murmurs of affectionate words.

"Let's head home," Jughead said as he pulled Betty into a sideways hug.

"Hum," Betty agreed. 

All her fellow passengers had departed, leaving the two lovers wrapped in each other's arms. Her lone brown and white luggage lazily moved on the carousel. Jughead lifted it up and rolled it behind them as they headed to the car. A quick ten minutes later, they were on the highway leading to the apartment. They held hands in the car while Jughead occasionally brought her hand to his mouth to plant sloppy kisses and shooting loving glances Betty's way. 

"You look quite sexy in those sunglasses, Mr. Jones," Betty said as they parked Archie's car in the apartment's parking garage.

Jughead smirked as he closed the trunk of the car. The luggage was forgotten as Betty pushed him against the vehicle and placed herself between his legs. She touched his hard chest and moved up to put both hands around his neck. She looked up at his face, beaming at him. 

Betty moved her hands to touch the soft, black hair at the nape of his neck. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 40 minutes," Jughead said. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"I love you, Jughead Jones," Betty said as she tilted her head slightly to kiss Jughead's lips. She nipped his lower lip playfully and ran her tongue over the spot.

Jughead released Betty. "We better go in. Archie is so excited about your arrival that he bought steaks."

Betty pulled away. She felt guilty keeping the big secret about Veronica's diagnosis, but her best friend had explicitly told Betty not to breathe a word to Archie. 

"Feeling guilty?" Jughead asked as they walked toward the apartment.

"Yeah," Betty said as she rubbed a hand across her face.

"Imagine how I feel."

"I know," Betty said. "Does he suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. Archie's going to kill me when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him," Jughead said.

"Well, hopefully, you'll be back in New York City when he finds out, and the distance might make him a bit calmer."

Jughead shrugged. He was sure that it was going to take tonnes of new video games, a dozen pizzas and possibly a few hours of groveling to make Archie forgive him. 

"Here we are," Jughead said as he opened the front door to let Betty in.

"Betty!" Archie's happy voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Betty went to the kitchen to hug her childhood friend.

"Wow! You look different," Archie told her as he gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks to the Lodge/Blossom makeover!" Betty laughed. "I look in the mirror and scare myself every morning. What are you cooking? It smells good."

"Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and my favorite store bought apple pecan pie," Archie proudly said.

"I'm going to have a quick wash to get the stink of the airplane off of me. Give me 10 minutes!" Betty hurried off to the bedroom after placing a chaste kiss on Jughead's lips.

"You don't want to follow your girl to the shower?" Archie teased Jughead.

"Nah! It will take more than 10 minutes and the steaks will get overcooked," Jughead reasoned.

"Stomach before the heart. You'll never change," Archie joked. After a quick look to make sure Betty was out of earshot, he whispered, "Did she say anything about Veronica?"

"No, why? Did you expect her to say something?"

"Ronnie's been giving me the cold shoulder the last few weeks, I thought she was avoiding me," Archie said as he concentrated on the plating the food.

Jughead rubbed a hand on the back of his neck but didn't respond to Archie. Thankfully, Betty appeared. She looked clean and ready to dig into some food.

"She's here," Jughead said a little too enthusiastically. "Let's dig in."

Betty gave Jughead a quizzically look before she sat on his lap. "Juggie, I'm on New York time. I'm sleepy." She whined as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. 

"Gross," Archie said.

"I said sleep, you pervert," Betty shot back without moving from her comfortable position.

"I know what you mean by "sleep"," Archie said as he made air quotes when he said the last word. "You forget that I know you both exceptionally well and neither of you is silent in the bedroom. I thank God every day that you didn't date while we were in high school. My house would have been rocked off its foundation."

Betty blushed as Jughead laughed. "We aren't that bad," Betty argued.

"Honey," Jughead admitted as he rubbed Betty's back. "We're pretty bad. We need to make our bedroom soundproof when we buy a house."

"Let's eat!" Archie said from the kitchen. 

The three friends spent the next hour eating, laughing, drinking and talking. It was like they never left Riverdale.  
_____________________  
Betty woke up earlier than she would have liked but she was still on Eastern time, and she wanted to make breakfast for the boys that morning- her famous almond, banana pancakes with chocolate drizzle.

Jughead and Archie woke up as the smell of breakfast wafted throughout the small apartment.

"Heaven will smell like these pancakes," Archie said as he stuffed a mouthful of it into his mouth.

"Heaven will be paved with these pancakes," Jughead upped Archie as he, too, stuffed his mouth.

"You look like grown men but I swear, you still eat like toddlers," Betty shook her head in mock disgust as she sipped on her coffee. "Didn't your mothers teach you manners?"

No," Jughead said after he swallowed. "Our mothers abandoned us, remember?"

Archie laughed. "And our fathers were slobs."

Betty rolled her eyes as she sat next to Jughead. She brought both legs to her chest and hugged them as she looked at Archie and Jughead tell stories of their horrible childhood.

"What's the plan for today?" Archie asked.

"Planning on Venice beach," Jughead replied.

Betty groaned. "Can't we just stay in today? I just want to laze around."

"Babe, I usually would wanting nothing but to laze around with you, but it's going to hit a 100 degree tomorrow, and I would like to be homebound tomorrow rather than today. You always say you want to stay home, but by the evening you become as restless as a willow in a windstorm," Jughead said as he leaned back to stretch his arms. "Thanks for breakfast, babe."

"Yeah, thanks, Betty," Archie said. "You'll love the beach, and I would have joined you, but I'm picking up an extra shift at the music shop."

"Maybe the three of us can do something tomorrow? We can go to the museum or someplace with air-conditioning," Betty asked.

"Yeah," Archie said as he went to his room to get ready. 

"Babe, I have to pick up the car from the rental place. Would you mind staying here while Archie dropped me off?"

"I can just go with you," Betty said.

"No. That's Ok. You can take your time getting ready," Jughead said as he kissed Betty. "I love you."

"Love you too," Betty said.

Betty quickly cleaned up the kitchen as Jughead and Archie got ready. They left soon after leaving Betty to her thoughts. She took her backpack and filled it up with bottles of water, sunscreen and a couple of towels. 

Opening up her suitcase, Betty pulled out a white sundress that she had brought with her. She eyed it for a couple of seconds before she put it on. She had bought it on a whim the week before and hadn't even tried it on till today. 

Betty brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy half ponytail. She carefully did her eye makeup and put on the bright pink lipstick that she wore only for special occasions. 

Walking to Jughead's laptop, Betty did a quick google search and filled up a pre-application form before she jolted down a few addresses on a piece of paper. She took a printout and folded it before she placed it into her backpack. 

Betty opened up Jughead's closet and pulled a pale blue shirt, black pants and his shoes. She hung them on the same clothes hanger and took it to the living room. She sat on the sofa to wait for Jughead.

The wait wasn't long, Betty heard the key in the lock and stood up.

"You ready?" Jughead called out.

"Yes," Betty said. She adjusted the straps of her dress.

"Wow! I realize that we are in LA, but you don't have to be fancy to go to the beach." Jughead laughed. 

"Juggie," Betty started, "you said we could do whatever I wanted. Did you mean that?"

"Yes," Jughead nervously said.

"Well, I want to go to Las Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator."

"Betts, you can't be serious?" Jughead ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"I am," Betty firmly said. "What are we waiting for? We love each other and life is uncertain. I don't want to wake up in the future regretting not marrying you."

Jughead narrowed his eyes, "You're reacting to Veronica and Cheryl and..."

"Yes. I am," Betty said as she moved to stand before Jughead. "I'm reacting to life being uncertain. Being kicked down again and again by people who supposedly love us. I am reacting to being so far away from you that I can't sleep at nights. I am reacting to my heart that jumps every time I hear your voice. I am reacting to the goosebumps that I get when you touch me. But most importantly, I am reacting to being in love with the man who I've known since I was five-years-old."

Jughead stared at her. Her green eyes are raw with emotion, and he can't say a word. The words he wants to say are stuck in his throat, and the only thing he can do is nod which leads Betty to jump into Jughead's open arms. 

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Elizabeth Cooper-Jones."

"Cooper-Jones?" Jughead mumbled into Betty's neck.

Betty leaned back. "Too much?" She said as she scrunched her face.

"It sounds like a bounty hunter's last name," Jughead laughed.

"Elizabeth Lily Jones, it is then." Betty's lips pressed on Jughead's for a long lingering kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Vegas trip that Betty and Jughead impulsively had taken. Archie gets information about Veronica and isn't sure how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating sooner. The mess, that is the second season of Riverdale, got me a bit frazzled. The holidays and finals were another reasons for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are appreciated!

Jughead thought back on the day as he drove back to Los Angeles. The day was a combination of blurry and vivid memories. The 4-hour and the 17-minute drive to Las Vegas, spending the car ride searching for the least wait time when it came to a chapel, buying the rings online and setting up a pickup time, and, finally, booking the least creepy photographer on Craigslist was a blur. 

But Jughead would never forget Betty in her white dress. She looked like an angel. Her blonde hair was slightly fizzy, and her green eyes radiated happiness. Jughead smiled at his beautiful bride as she stood at the altar. The Elvis imposter recited the well-worn words to the young lovers who were too wrapped up in each other to repeat the vows correctly. 

When Jughead slipped the ring onto Betty's finger, he looked right into her tear-filled eyes. He would never forget her expression which warmed his heart.

It was a little after 9:00 pm when Jughead and Betty started to head back to Los Angeles. The newly-wed couple were beaming at each other. Betty would lean over ever so often to give Jughead a peck on his cheek. She sang loudly along with the radio and rubbed his shoulder. When they were 45 minutes away from the apartment, Jughead noticed how quiet the car had become. Betty was looking out of the window but was deep in thought. Jughead felt his chest contract. He was unsure if she was regretting their impulsive decision to get married. He couldn't take the stress and exited the highway towards the nearest gas station. 

"Did we run out of gas?" Betty asked as she glanced at the gas gauge frowning when she saw that it was half-full.

Jughead parked the car at the back of the gas station away from the other vehicles. He removed his seatbelt and turned to look at Betty. "Are you having regrets?"

"No. Are you?" Betty asked. She bit her lower lip.

"Of course not," Jughead said vehemently. "But you suddenly went quiet and ignored me for the last hour."

Betty gave Jughead a naughty smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Baby, I was trying to control myself. Every time I touched you, I wanted to keep touching you and move my hand down below." Betty tucked her legs under herself and leaned over to kiss Jughead on the lips. "Every time I kissed your cheek, I imagined my mouth around your hard, hot cock."

Jughead felt the heat rising from his nether regions to his cheeks. "Oh," he croaked.

"But since we stopped and," Betty looked around the car, "there doesn't seem to be anyone around, maybe I can use my mouth for something other than talking."

Betty launched herself on Jughead. She reached out to the side of the seat and pulled the lever that pushed Jughead's seat all the way back.   
She straddled his lap and unbuttoned his pants. She licked his ear as she unzipped him. 

"Betts, you know I love your blowjobs, but I rather be inside you," Jughead said. He pulled up the skirt of her dress and looped his fingers under her panties, pulling them down. It took a little maneuvering, but Jughead managed to remove Betty's underwear.

"Quick, baby. I can't wait," Betty whined.

Jughead raised his hips to lower his pants, and he pulled himself out of it. Before Jughead could say a word, Betty sunk onto him. She sighed in relief like she could finally breathe again. 

"Gosh! I needed you since you put the ring on my finger. I wanted to push you down and fuck you right there on the altar," Betty said.

Jughead moaned as Betty continued to move. "You should have told me. We could have pulled to the side of the road at any time." He pushed back her hair and held her face with his hands. 

"I knew that once we started, once was never going to be enough. We won't reach our bed until midnight," Betty said. She held onto Jughead's shoulders. 

"Who needs a bed?"

Betty threw her head back and sighed again. "How does this keep getting better and better?"

Jughead struggled to keep his eyes open. The emotion coursing through his body was driving him wild.

"Fuck, Betts. Turn around," Jughead roughly said.

"Juggie," Betty whined. "I don't want to stop."

"Please, babe," Juggie pushed Betty's hips upward and helped her turn around. "I promised it will be so worth it."

Betty sank back onto Jughead's cock. She rotated her hips slowly as Jughead nipped her soft neck. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. Luckily, she was wearing a strapless bra, so it was easy work to remove it and throw it to the side.

As Betty leaned back, Jughead gripped her waist with one hand, and with the other hand, he found her soft, warm breast. He pinched the hard nipples which brought a strangled moan. The hand on Betty's waist moved to press Betty's throbbing nub. She moaned, and Jughead circled the nub.

"I am so close, Juggie," Betty cried.

"Let go, baby," Jughead said. He kissed her neck. Her skin was salty and he could smell the lavender soap on her skin. 

With a final cry, Betty climaxed. Her walls contracted making Jughead cum as well.

"I love you," Jughead breathed out.

"Me too, baby," Betty said. She sunk back into Jughead and reached back to pat his cheek.

"Did I exhaust you?" Jughead asked.

"Uh-hmm...And I need to renew my energy for when we reach a comfortable bed."

"What are you going to do once we reach this comfortable bed?" Jughead asked.

"I'm going to wrap my mouth around you and suck you until you beg for mercy," Betty seductively said.

"Betts, you're making me hard again talking like that," Jughead bit her shoulder.

"Ready for Round two?" Betty asked as she reached under her to feel Jughead's penis. It was semi-hard, and with one squeeze from Betty's hand, it was more than ready to enter Betty's core.

"Yes, please," Jughead said. He gripped Betty's chin to move her face toward his mouth. He gave her a hard kiss before he began to thrust upward into her.

\-----------------------------------  
Archie was in his room when Jughead and Betty finally returned to the apartment. It was a little after midnight.

Jughead knocked on Archie's door, "You decent, bro?"

"Yeah. Come on in," Archie called out.

Jughead walked in first followed closely by Betty.

"Where were you guys?" Archie asked. He was laying down on his bed playing a game on his phone.

Jughead and Betty looked at each other. Jughead cleared his throat and opened his mouth to tell Archie the news, but Betty beat him to it.

"Arch," Betty calmly said, "Juggie and I went on a little road trip."

"Where to?"

"To Vegas."

Archie arched an eyebrow. "Did you...?"

"We got married." Betty raised her left hand to show her plain gold band.

"What?" Archie leaped out of bed. His nostrils flared, and his face became red. " What the fuck?" 

Betty moved to be in front of Jughead and clasped Jughead's hand tightly behind her.

"It was my idea," Betty said.

"And you didn't think that your childhood friend who has been more than supportive of you both had a right to know?" Archie asked. He ran a hand through his red hair looking at Jughead angrily.

"It wasn't about you. It was about our relationship and..." Betty started to explain.

"Don't complete that sentence. I have been with the both of you since the very beginning. How could you leave me out of this?" Archie frustratedly said.

"I'm sorry, Archie. But I had to marry Jughead," Betty said. Jughead stood silently behind her staring at the floor. He knew the second he looked at Archie, he would be apologizing to him, and that would not go over well with Betty. 

"Are you pregnant?" Archie asked.

"No. I'm not pregnant. I love him, and I didn't want to wait," Betty's voice was raised. 

"You're lying to me."

"She isn't, man. She's not pregnant..." Jughead intervened.

"Something is off. I knew something was wrong a couple of weeks ago. Ronnie's avoiding me, Reggie said something when we spoke last week, and I knew that I was out of the loop about something," Archie said as he paced his bedroom floor.

"What did Reggie say?" Jughead asked, hoping that Reggie didn't say anything about Veronica.

"He said time is precious and I should step up before it's too late. He didn't explicitly say it was about Ronnie, but I knew it was."

Betty and Jughead remained silent for a few seconds.

"I can't say anything about what Reggie said, but I can say, that some recent events might have nudged us to get married sooner than I intended on but I have no doubt that marrying Juggie is the right thing," Betty said. She stepped away from Jughead and stood in front of Archie. "Can you be happy for us?"

"Jug?" Archie asked his best friend.

"I love her." Jughead's answer was simple and to the point.

Archie nodded. "Congratulations!" He gave Betty a hug and a kiss on her cheek before he hugged Jughead. He clapped his back with a thump.

"Maybe I can take you out for a celebratory breakfast tomorrow," Archie said.

"Make it a celebratory lunch, and you got it," Betty winked at Archie.

"Gross!" Archie rolled his eyes.

Once the newly-wed couple left the room, Archie closed the door and picked up his phone. He debated for a few seconds before he called Veronica.

"Ronnie?"

"Hey Arch," Veronica coldly said.

"How are you?"

"Good. Busy with events and stuff but good," Veronica said.

"You're always busy," Archie said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"What can I say? I'm a socialite," Veronica said.

"Ronnie. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Archie questioned.

Veronica didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "Did Betty ask you to call?"

"No, Betty didn't," Archie said honestly.

"Yeah, right!" Veronica said disbelievingly.

"I swear. Betty didn't say anything but Betty... Betty and Jughead got married," Archie informed.

"What?" Veronica shrieked loudly. Archie held the phone away from his ear.

"It isn't like Betty to do something on a whim. I thought Cheryl's pregnancy might have had something to do with it, but that didn't seem right. I started thinking of you and feel like you're hiding something..." Archie's voice trailed away, waiting for Veronica to fill in the blanks.

"Archie, I might have been wrong to keep this from you, but I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to say a word until I am finished with what I have to say."

"Okay," Archie hesitantly said.

"I went in for my yearly physical, and the doctor found a lump in my breast. They decided to remove it instead of just doing a biopsy. They found out that it was precancerous and recommended that I undergo five years of hormonal therapy," Veronica said.

"That's good. They caught it early and ..."

"You said you would let me finish..." Veronica said annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry. Go on," Archie said. He started to pace again. 

"They also recommended a genetic test to find out if I had the gene for breast cancer since my grandmother did have it and," Veronica paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "I don't have the dreaded BRCA1 and BRCA2 genes, but I do have PALB2 gene which is responsible for breast cancer in younger women. Some studies state that it's as bad at the BRAC gene."

Archie didn't say a word, but he could hear Veronica puff before she excused herself for a couple of minutes. Archie patiently waited. He switched on his laptop to pull out information. When she returned, her voice was huskier than usual. 

"Sorry...I had to do something," Veronica sniffed before she continued, "I have met with several oncologists. I have to get scans and checkups every three months. I am, and my parents agree, to go with the advice of the experts. I will have a preventive double mastectomy in a few years."

Veronica stopped talking, and Archie was digesting her words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Archie questioned softly.

"Because I know you Archiekins. You are the good guy. You would have come here, been supportive through my treatments, held my hand and said the right things." The bitterness in Veronica's voice was not disguised. "You would have been the perfect boyfriend. Dedicated. Loyal. And the entire time I would be wondering if you were there with me because you loved me or because you were obligated to be with me."

"Ronnie, I don't know what to say." Archie felt awful for Veronica and for how their relationship had deteriorated. 

"Do me a favor and don't say or do anything."

"Betty and Jughead. What do you think of their sudden wedding?" Archie blurted out suddenly. 

"Ooh...I am so happy for them. I can throw them a party when Jughead comes back home."

Archie chuckled at Veronica's response. "Are you mad that they eloped without telling us?"

"You do know what elope means, right?"

"I do, but I always thought I would be the best man at their wedding," Archie said. "You would be the bride's maid. We would have fun bachelor and bachelorette parties. Maybe a last guy's weekend somewhere."

"I think you dreamed about their wedding more than they did," Veronica chuckled. "Considering their complicated family history, are you surprised that they eloped?"

"Considering I think of Jughead as my brother, I assumed I would be invited to the wedding."

"Jughead and Betty always had to think of their mom or their dad or protect their respective sisters. For once, it's good that they thought of themselves first. They deserve to be happy."

"I guess," Archie resigned to the idea that his best friends were married to each other.

"I have to go. My parents want to go out for breakfast tomorrow," Veronica said. "I need a little shut-eye."

"Bye and Ronnie," Archie said. "I do care about you."

"I care about you too," Veronica said.

"And if I can do anything...

"I promise to let you know. Bye Archiekins."

Archie placed his phone on the bedside table and without thinking yanked the table lamp which was plugged to the wall. He threw it against the wall. The crash of the lamp hitting the opposite wall did little to comfort Archie. 

Less than a minute later, Archie heard Jughead's bedroom door open and his bedroom door bang open. Jughead stood in black boxers and a white wifebeater, his hair was sticking all over the place. Betty joined him a moment later. She wore Jughead's shirt that hung to mid-thigh. 

"You couldn't tell me, Jug." Archie asked. 

"I couldn't. I was specifically instructed not to," Jughead glanced quickly at Betty 

Betty walked over to Archie and sat beside him. "Arch, I had to respect V's wishes. I wish I could have told you. Juggie wanted to. He begged me so many times. He felt awful."

Archie looked up and was gratified to see Jughead's guilty expression.

"What do I do, Betty?" Archie asked.

"I don't know," Betty placed a hand on Archie's shoulder and ran it across his upper back. "But you need to think before you do anything. At this point, your relationship with V is at its most fragile."

"I know," Archie said. He ran a hand over his tired face.

Betty looked up at Jughead and gave him a weak smile. At least everything was out in the open. 

"Hey Arch, want to play some Mortal Combat?" Jughead asked.

Betty's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened in disbelief. "Jughead! That is not what..."

"Sure," Archie said as he leaped off of the bed. 

After Archie and Jughead left the room, Betty shook her head and muttered, "Boys!"


	12. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty have a romantic time together. Cheryl starts to break her news to the family.

"Babe," Jughead whispered as he slid between the crisp sheets to snuggle with Betty. Th scent of her lavender soap filled his nostrils.

"Humm...," Betty grumbled as she pushed her face into her pillow. "What time is it?"

Jughead moved to glance at his phone before he placed it on the bedside table. "A little after 3:00 am."

"Humm...," Betty mumbled again. "Sleepy."

"I know," Jughead said. "Sorry I woke you." He wrapped his arms around Betty's waist and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck and closed his eyes. 

"Is Archie feeling better?"

"I guess," Jughead said. "We didn't talk much."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. We played Mortal Combat," Jughead sucked on the skin right below Betty's ear.

Betty moved her head to look at Jughead. "You played with him for over two hours, and he didn't say anything?"

"Nope," Jughead said as he continued to nip the soft, smooth skin of her neck.

"You think he's going to be okay with everything?" Betty continued to push the subject.

"He has to be, right?" Jughead said matter-a-factly. He wrapped a finger around a tendril of her hair. 

"I guess. Maybe I should go and talk to him," Betty said as she pushed the sheets of off her body. She started to get out of bed, but Jughead firmly held on to her hip.

"Give him some time to process everything. He'll talk to us when he's ready," Jughead said.

"I hate this," Betty said. She pulled the sheets back on herself and turned to look at Jughead. Betty couldn't make out his expression in the dark. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I know, Betts. This entire situation sucks," Jughead agreed. 

The young couple laid in silence for a while. 

"Would it be insensitive if I made a move on you?" Jughead asked.

Betty didn't answer but placed her lips on Jughead's lips. The kiss was soft. She ran a hand through his hair as she pressed her hips against his. She felt his firm length against her thigh. She moaned and nudged her tongue into his warm mouth. Their tongues caressed one another. He tasted of beer and barbeque chips. 

Jughead felt Betty's hand move under the waistband of his boxers. She massaged his balls for a few seconds before she moved on to his throbbing cock. She placed her thumb on the tip and rubbed the precum.

"Juggie," Betty moaned after she tore her mouth from his. She removed her hand from his boxers and pushed the fabric down. His cock sprung free. 

Jughead unbuttoned the shirt that Betty was wearing and was pleased to see that she didn't put on any underwear. He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her. He settled in between her legs. He peppered soft kisses on her neck before moving down to lick her sensitive nipple. The pink mount puckered up instantly.

"Juggie," Betty moaned. She dug her hands into his thick, black hair. Her thigh muscles tightened around his waist almost painfully as she tried to control the heat forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Jughead moved from licking one nipple to the another while his other hand moved down to circle Betty's sensitive nub with his thumb. Betty arched her back as she tried to get closer to him.

One of Betty's hands traveled from his hair to his back, scratching the skin. The sensation of her nails digging into him, made his cock twitch. 

"Juggie," Betty begged, "please...."

"Please what?" Jughead teased. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just don't stop doing that. Ever," Betty moaned.

"Humm. Sorry, baby. I think I need to stop so that I can do this instead," Jughead said. He moved swiftly to place his mouth where his fingers were just moments ago. His tongue darted out and lapped against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Jughead placed both hands on the underside of Betty's thighs that he used to lift her legs over his shoulders. Her heels dug into his back, and she raised her hands to grip the cold metal rails of the headboard to get a hold of herself.

"I'm close, Juggie," Betty cried. She moved her head and sunk her teeth into her arm to prevent herself from screaming. 

Jughead slipped his tongue into her clit. He greedily lapped the sweet juices seeping out of her before he moved back up to her nub. Suddenly, her hips lifted off the bed as she let out a gush of warm liquid.

Kissing his way up, Jughead tasted the salty, damp skin. He covered Betty's hand with his, which was still gripping the bed rails. He pried her fingers open gently and brought her left hand to his mouth. He rotated the simple gold band around her fourth finger. 

"We are married, right? It wasn't a dream?" Jughead asked.

"It wasn't a dream," Betty answered, her breathing ragged.

Betty looked at Jughead. The slivers of moonlight shone through the blinds illuminated his face. "I love you, Jug."

Her fingers found Jughead's stiff cock, stroking the velvety skin. Betty placed her hand on Jughead's shoulder to roll him off of her so that she could return the favor, but Jughead stopped her. 

"Not tonight, baby," Jughead rasped. With one swift motion, he was inside her. Betty spread her legs and rotated her hips. 

"You feel so good, Juggie," Betty said. She placed kisses on his jaw and chin before nipping on his neck. 

Jughead moaned. He dug his fingers into her hips as he moved in and out of her. With a final groan, he reached his high. He pushed his face on the pillow next to Betty's head. 

"Goodnight wife," Jughead said, breathing heavily. He placed a kiss on Betty's cheek.

"Goodnight husband," Betty said back. She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------

"Veronica," Hermoine Lodge said. "Your father and I need to go to Rome to handle some work. Why don't you come with us? The beaches this time of year is beautiful." 

Veronica and her mother were seated at the breakfast table eating their grapefruit.

Veronica huffed. "I think I'll stay here."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you. Neither does your father. Maybe I should cancel the trip or ask our associates to come to New York instead?" Hermoine said thoughtfully.

"Mom, please stop treating me like a child. If this business had happened before the diagnosis, you would have gone, right? Just treat me like you normally would." Veronica said. She pushed her plate away and sipped on her herbal tea. 

"I want to but, hija, I am worried about you," Hermoine said. She tossed her hair back and folded her arms. 

"I'm fine. I can manage to take a pill once a day without supervision," Veronica said. 

"You are moping around and not doing any of your normal activities. I am worried about you."

"I'm entitled to mope around, mama," Veronica said. 

"I know, my chica, but you need a change of pace and scenery," Hermoine said.

"I can't. Nick and I are still finalizing the charity ball. Cheryl probably needs to stay her after she tells her mother about the pregnancy. Plus, Betty is getting back from visiting Jughead. She has some important news, and that's not going to go over well with her parents..." Veronica said.

"Veronica," Hermoine Lodge interrupted her only child. "I know you are upset about all the changes that are happening, but maybe this is a sign that you need to get more involved in the family business. Maybe instead of just going to the beach in Rome, you can sit in on a few of the meeting with your father and me?"

"Mama, I have told you before, but I am not interested in the family business. I want to find my own path," Veronica told her mother. She got up from her chair and walked toward the window.

"Moping around will not accomplish that," Hermoine said. She walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Maybe you should make an appointment with Dr. Sanders to talk about your feelings. He has a gift for simplifying things and putting them in perspective."

"Mama..." Veronica started to grumble.

"I know, I know. You're an adult. You can make your own decision..." Hermoine rolled her eyes. "I have to go, my love. I have a hair appointment and a lunch date with your father which you are welcome to join."

Veronica glared at her mother. "I have things to do. Enjoy your day." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. She knew she was bitchy to her mother but lately, she's just been moody. Anything and everything seemed to set her off. Maybe her mother was right, an appointment or two or a dozen might help with her confused thoughts. 

Dailing Cheryl's number, Veronica waited. 

"Hello," Cheryl said. Her voice sounded funny. 

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I told Jason about the pregnancy, and he's angry with me," Cheryl cried.

"Jason is angry? Isn't he being a hypocrite?" Veronica asked angrily.

"He said I should have known better seeing him struggle with two young children. And he was younger so he didn't know better. He was screaming at me. Polly grabbed the phone halfway through the conversation and tried to calm us both down, but then she started to yell at Jason. I don't know...it was all such a mess."

"It will be alright, Cher," Veronica said soothingly. "What did Reggie say?"

"He called Jason, but Jason kept hanging up on him. Reggie was livid. He used curse words that I haven't ever heard him use before. I swear some of the words were in Korean."

Veronica giggled. Typical Reggie behavior. 

"Then Betty called to tell us about the impromptu wedding. Reggie was not happy about that and cursed some more," Cheryl continued.

"Why was he mad about that?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause Reggie wanted us to get married, and I told him that I wanted to wait till the baby was born...Ronnie, this is all such a mess. I'm sorry to unload on you."

"Don't be silly. Betty will be back soon, and we all deserve a spa day," Veronica said.

"Maybe we need to push that until after I tell my parents. If Jason took it this badly, maybe I should clear out of the condo and then send them a note."

"You need to tell them face to face. Tell Reggie to be with you."

"I will," Cheryl said. "When did everything get so complicated? I want to go back to Riverdale High when my biggest issue was whether to wear black heeled boots or black heeled open toed pumps!"

"I long for those days too, Cher," Veronica sighed. "Lunch?"

"Meet you at Nobu at 11:45 am?"

"See you then," Veronica said.

Veronica looked at her phone and felt an overwhelming urge to call Archie to see if he was okay after their conversation yesterday. She pushed that feeling and started to plan for the rest of the weekend.


	13. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is mostly about Polly and Jason's relationship. We get a touch of Cheryl and a little of Bughead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! One more chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome and appreciated.

Cheryl and Betty were on a train from NYC to Riverdale. After Betty's return from LA, she was busily trying to sublease Jughead's apartment and move his stuff to her place. No- she mentally corrected herself. _Their place_.

The four hours to Riverdale was quiet with Betty trying to finish her paper and catch up on some reading while Cheryl was mentally practicing how to tell her parents that she was pregnant.

Hal Cooper was excited to have his baby come home for the weekend. He had sobbed when she had told him that she and Jughead had gotten married.

Cheryl suddenly looked up at Betty from her cellphone. "Guess what? Polly is driving up to Riverdale as well. She wasn't sure until the last minute, but she and the twins are bundled up and in the car. She'll be there before us!"

Betty looked at Cheryl and frowned. She wasn't sure if that was good news. Cheryl mentioned how Jason had freaked out hearing his sister was pregnant and said some unexpectedly awful things.

"And we're sure everything is fine between the two of them?" Betty suspiciously asked.

Cheryl looked away to stare out the window and bit her lip. "Jason was upset. He's under a lot of pressure, and I understand his point of view. But if Reggie ever said those things to me, I don't know if I could forgive him."

"It has been three weeks. Maybe they had a long talk and discussed everything," Betty said hopefully.

Cheryl shrugged. "My brother has a temper."

"A family trait," Betty joked.

Cheryl's eyes narrowed, and she shot Betty a wry smile. She looked out the window. "I don't want Reggie to resent me in the future. I don't think I could bear it."

"He won't Cher. Reggie loves you," Betty said.

"And Jason loved Polly and look where they are now." Cheryl wiped a tear that had escaped.

"Jason still loves Polly. They are going through a rough patch," Betty said hopefully.

"I hope you're right."

"We're almost there," Betty announced looking out the window. Cheryl feels her stomach turn at the confrontation that awaited her.  
\-----------------------------------  
Betty and Cheryl ubered to the Blossom residence, and after a quick greeting, Betty went to her father's house. She texted Cheryl to make sure that she knew that she could come over to the Cooper residence anytime even if it was 2:00 am.

Polly was already at their father's house when she arrived. She was unloading the car which was jam-packed with her children's stuff.

"Pols," Betty shouted. "Where are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"They're in the house creating chaos," Polly laughed and hugged her sister.

"I missed you," Polly said.

"Me too. Is everything alright between Jason and you?" Betty asked.

"I don't want to talk about it now. After the kids and daddy go to bed, we can open a bottle of wine, and you can tell me all about your wedding, and I can tell you all about how Jason didn't want to marry me," Polly said.

"Oh Pols," Betty sadly said. She gave her sister another hug, and they walked arm in arm into the house.

"Daddy...look what the cat dragged in?" Polly shouted out.

"Hey!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Polly and Betty had just opened up a bottle of wine and were settling in when Betty's phone buzzed.

"That's Cheryl," Betty said reading the message that popped up on her phone. She quickly scanned it. "She fought with her parents, she has been disowned, and she needs me to pick her up and take her to Reggie's parent's house.

Betty looked up apologetically at Polly. "Can we put a cork on the bottle? I should be back in an hour.

"Poor Cheryl," Polly said, "Take daddy's car keys. It's on the kitchen island."

Betty hurried left Polly to pick up Cheryl.

Polly sighed and switched on the television. She was watching some mind-numbing show. Polly wasn't really listening. She was thinking of Jason. _Did he feel like he was forced to marry her? Was he unhappy with their family? Or was he unhappy with her?_

Her phone rang, and she saw that it was Jason. Sighing, she swiped to answer it. "Hey," Polly said. "Anything important?"

"Uh...no. I just wanted to see how everyone is doing,"

"I'm sure you know that Cheryl told your parents, and they exploded but she is going over to Reggie's parent's house. She was expecting it. Betty looks radiant. Daddy seemed slightly disappointed that he didn't give either of his daughters away but knowing how mom would have reacted about the weddings, he put things in perspective."

"And how are you?"

"Good. The kids are asleep. Maybe you can in the morning," Polly said.

"Yeah. I can call them before work. Those little monkeys like waking up early."

"Don't I know it," Polly said with a huff. "I better go to bed as well. Night, Jason."

Without letting Jason say a word, Polly hung up. She sunk into the couch and covered herself with a throw. She heard her phone ring again. Seeing Jason's name, she hit reject.  
\-------------------  
Betty and her father took the kids to the park. Polly was arranging the pantry and talking to Chuck on the phone.

Chuck's mom had to have emergency surgery, and she needed some help at the flower shop. Between Chuck and his fiance, Nancy, they tried to manage the best they could, but neither of them had any idea about flowers or floral arrangements. When Chuck heard from Betty that the Cooper sisters were in town and Polly didn't have to head back home in a hurry, he immediately reached out to her.

"Polly, it will be for two weeks. Three weeks at the most. I'm desperate," Chuck pleaded.

"I don't know..." Polly said. "I have the kids and daddy has to be at work early so there won't be anyone to watch them."

"Nancy can take the kids to work with her. She is a pre-school teacher, and she can ask the management. It's a great school. Think about it, Polly," Chuck said.

"I'll let you know by noon after discussing it with my dad," Polly said. She put the phone down and gathered two trash bags full of expired and rancid food.

"Mommy," William shouted as he ran in. "Grandpa got us ice cream, and Aunt Betty got us gummy worms."

"Way to rat us out, you little stinker," Grandpa Hal came in carrying Katherine. Betty and Cheryl were behind Hal.

"Cheryl!" Polly went to hug her sister-in-law. "You look gorgeous."

"Pols, it's good to see you." Cheryl returned the hug warmly.

"How were my two munchkins?" Polly asked.

"I don't know how you do it. They are so active," Betty said. She looked tired.

"You got a glimpse of my life," Polly said as she took Katherine from her father. "Kids- want to watch a show in your room?"

William and Katherine nodded and ran away.

"How long will you be staying here?" Cheryl asked once the kids were out of earshot.

"Not sure. The original plan was to leave tomorrow, but Chuck offered me a temporary job while his mom gets back on her feet. The pay is good, and the kids can go to preschool which I couldn't afford until now."

"And Jason is fine with this?" Cheryl doubtfully asked.

"I haven't asked him yet," Polly said, "but he should be fine with it." Changing the subject, she turned to Betty, "When do you get to see Jughead next?"

"Umm," Betty hesitated. "In four weeks. He wanted to come out sooner but he's busy with his internship, and financially, we are a little strapped."

"Honey," Hal asked, "do you need some money?"

"No. We're fine, daddy. We are on a tight budget until I finish college," Betty reassured him. She leaned over to give him a sideways hug.

Polly's phone rang. She sighed, "It's Jason. I have to get this." She missed the look that Cheryl and Betty exchanged. She exited the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Polly. You still coming home tomorrow, right?"

"That was the original idea, but I'm not doing anything useful there. The kids aren't in school yet, so I thought I'd stay for a few more days and help out here. The kids adore their pop-pop."

Polly heard Jason grunt. "Polly, I messed up. I'm sorry. Please just come home."

"Jason, I need to be away from you for a while. Why can't you understand?" Polly pleaded. She climbed up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"I apologized. What more do you want?" Jason's voice was getting louder.

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean that everything automatically goes back to normal. You hurt me. You acted like I was the reason that your life isn't perfect. How can you expect me to forget that?" Polly explained.

"Life has been harder than expected but I didn't mean to blame it on you. It was our mistake," Jason said.

"My kids are not a mistake!"

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know that. I love William and Katherine and would do anything for them."

"Why don't I stay here for a few weeks? My dad offered, and I told him that I'd think about it. I have been speaking to Chuck, his mom is sick, and he offered me a job. The pay is good," Polly reasoned. She waited for Jason to respond. "Jason? Are you there? Say something?"

"You get back here by Friday, or I'm coming up there," Jason's voice was low, and he sounded angry.

"Don't come here. I don't want you here," Polly started to cry. She walked into the bathroom and switched on the faucet so that the kids couldn't hear her.

"Then come back home, and we'll discuss our issues in person," Jason said.

"Jason, just give me some time," Polly pleaded.

"I am," Jason said, "Till Friday."

"Jason...," Polly sobbed, "I don't want to see you."

Jason's hard voice came through the phone. "I'll see you Friday."

Polly hung up and placed the phone on the vanity. She hugged herself and continued crying.  
\-------------------  
On Wednesday night, Polly was helping Chuck close up the shop.

"Thank you, Polly," Chuck was checking the last lock on the door. "My mom appreciates it and so do I. Want me to drop you home?"

"It's only 10-minute walk. I'll be fine," Polly said as she adjusted her crossover bag.

"Let me drop you," Chuck insisted. "I would feel better knowing you were home safe."

"Thanks," Polly gratefully said taking Chuck up on his offer.

It was a short drive; maybe a couple of minutes but Polly was grateful for it. The roads were a little slick because of the recent rain.

Once they stopped in front of Polly's dad's house, she turned to Chuck and said, "I will be there after I drop off the kids at Nancy's preschool. Thanks for suggesting it. They are enjoying being with kids their age, and I'm grateful that they tire themselves out, so bedtime was a breeze these last two nights."

"Thanks, Pols." Chuck leaned over and hugged Polly. "Nancy and I appreciate it almost as much as mom. 'Night."

"See you tomorrow, Chuck." Polly got out of the car. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't see a dark figure sitting on the front stoop.

"Ah!" Polly let out a cry and step backward almost tripping herself.

"It's me." Jason was sitting on the last step with his elbows on his knees, and his head was resting on his hands.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said I had till Friday." Polly had her hand on her chest trying to calm her heart.

"I missed you and the kids. But I see you're having fun with Chuck. He doesn't waste a second, does he?" Jason scornfully said.

"What are you talking about?" Polly huffed out angrily. She went to open the front door. "He's engaged to Nancy, and she was in the store with me this afternoon. Believe me; they are happily in love."

"Unlike us?" Jason had got up and was patting the dust off of his jeans.

"Please, Jason. I'm tired. I've been on my feet the whole day. Does my dad know you're here?" Polly walked into the foyer and hung up her bag.

"Yes, and he didn't look glad to see me. What did you tell him?" Jason locked the door behind him and followed his wife into the living room.

"Nothing. I told daddy you were busy with school and working a lot so I came up here to give you a break," Polly said.

Polly saw her dad sitting at the dining table and put on her classic Cooper smile. "Did the kids eat?"

"They ate, had their milk and are tucked into bed," Hal Cooper said getting up from the table. "They were a bit excited about their dad paying them a visit."

"Thanks, Daddy." Polly kissed his cheek.

"Dinner is in the microwave," Hal said. "That bedroom looks mighty crowded with the twin beds. Maybe we should get bunk beds?"

"Don't worry about it, Hal. They only come up for short trips. They can manage," Jason told his father-in-law.

Hal lifted an eyebrow but didn't make any further comment. "'Night kids."

Polly took her plate from the microwave and stabbed the piece of chicken. "I don't want to argue with you in my dad's house. We can discuss this later," Polly said as she took her seat. She removed her phone from her pocket and placed it beside her plate.

"When? You don't pick up my calls; you never call me back. I don't even know if you get my texts." Jason grabbed Polly's phone. "Looks like you did get them."

"What do you want me to say?" Polly asked angrily.

"I want you to say you forgive me. I love those babies," Jason whisper-yelled.

"I know you do."

"Then what's the problem?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't think you love me anymore. I don't even think you like me," Polly said. She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Don't be silly, Pols. Of course, I love you, Goddamn it! I married you, provide for the family, I shouldn't have to say it. I'm there every day," Jason said irritated.

"Reluctantly apparently." Polly stared at her husband. "I'm going to bed. Switch off the lights when you come up."

Polly threw her dinner in the trash; she had lost her appetite. She made her way up to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

By the time Jason come up, Polly was in bed lying down at the very edge of it. He got into bed and switched off the bedside light.

"You're going to fall off the bed. Roll to the middle," Jason said.

"I'm fine," Polly's muffled voice

"I'm tired. I have to make breakfast, lunch and prep dinner before I drop the kids off with Nancy."

Jason didn't say anything, and Polly drifted off to sleep. Sometime in the night, Jason pulled Polly from the edge of the bed. He had a restless sleep and woke up shortly after 5:00 am. He went downstairs and sat on the couch. He felt awful for being hard on Polly. He never made it easy on her. She took care of the kids, the house, and never complained. He ran a hand over his face.  
\---------------------------------  
Polly woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She pulled on her robe, and she peeked into the kids' room. The kids were still in bed.

"Did you make breakfast?" Polly was surprised. Jason has never cooked in their six-year relationship.

Jason nodded. "I made lunch for your dad." He pointed at a brown paper bag. "And I marinated a chicken for dinner. It's in the fridge. I guess we can make a salad to go with it."

"Jason...thank you," Polly said. She put her hair up in a knot and started to wash the dishes in the sink.

"I can do that," Jason said as he pulled his wife hands out of the soapy water. He took a towel and wiped her hands.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. He took a step forward and wrapped Polly in a hug. He felt Polly hesitate before she gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her hands rest on his waist.

Jason took a deep breath. He missed her smell- a sweet, citrusy scent that didn't come out from any bottle. He brushed Polly's forehead with his lips and felt her shiver. How long had it been since he held her? Not the quick hug before he left the house or when he returned? How long since he basked in her light, bathed in her beauty and absorbed her essence?

Polly moved her head to look at him. Her green eyes searched his brown ones. She must have found what she was looking for since she pulled his head down for a kiss. She pressed her mouth against Jason's and pried his lips open gently using her own. Her tongue lazily stroked the seam of his lips, teasing them open and sucking on his tongue.

Jason's moved his hands to cup Polly's soft ass. He felt her mouth pull back slightly as she smiled. Her fingers moved to stroke the side of Jason's face and neck.

Moving them backward, Jason pushed Polly against the kitchen table. He felt his heart race.

"Daddy, can you help me braid my dolly's hair?"

Jason tore his lips away from Polly's neck. He took a deep breath and smiled. 

"I can help you, baby girl. Just give daddy and I a few minutes," Polly said to her daughter. She sighed and pushed back Jason's hair from his face. "Why don't you get some sleep before I have to leave?"

"Are we okay?" Jason asked. His forehead was on Polly's, their eyes closed as they savored the moment.

"We are getting there," Polly said.

Jason nodded his head and headed up to the bedroom.  
\--------  
Betty called Jughead as soon as she walked into the apartment. "Babe, can you send me a copy of your driver's license?"

"Sure, Betts," Jughead said. He balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder, trying to finish up work before he headed home. "By the way, my roommate just emailed me to let me know he's breaking the lease and leaving."

"What! And he couldn't tell me this before I bought most of your things down here? He sees me almost every day." Betty was pissed.

"He's an ass. But that means that we can move to the larger two-bedroom apartment upstairs," Jughead said excitedly.

"And I have to find a person to sub-lease my apartment!"

"Nope. I found someone to sublease it. Put out feelers the minute I read the email," Jughead said triumphantly.

"Look at my man! Solving all our housing problems," Betty said relieved. One more thing of her to-do list.

"That's me. Problem- Solver extraordinaire!" Jughead gloated.

"Does this person know that the lease runs until next May?" Betty asked.

"Yes. The sub-leaser is fine with it. Send me the contracts, and I'll ask him to sign it and send it to the landlord directly," Jughead said.

"That's a huge weight lifted off of my shoulder. Thank you!" Betty sat down on the sofa and removed her shoes. Her toes were killing her.

"No problem, babe. I miss you," Jughead said.

"I miss you too. A few more weeks and I'm never letting you out of my sight!"

"A few more weeks and I'm not leaving my place in between your thighs," Jughead said.

"Shhh...." Betty blushed. "Someone might hear you."

Jughead laughed.

The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Betty asked

"Go and answer that. I'll finish up here and call you tonight," Jughead made a kissing sound and hung up.

Betty went to the door. It must be Jughead's idiot roommate. She yanked the door open but was unprepared for the person who stood there.

"Toni!"


	14. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! Everyone's lives have changed in a matter of months. Betty and Jughead have finally reunited, Reggie and Cheryl are moving back to Riverdale and Veronica...well, you have to read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am a little disappointed with the ending as I feel it's a little flat and rambling. There were too many characters and I wanted to give a satisfying conclusion to them all.

"Toni!" Betty was surprised to see the pink-haired ex-friend of her husband.

"Can I come in?" For the first time since being introduced to Toni, she saw uncertainty and maybe a little fear in the other girl's demeanor.

Words failed her, but Betty opened the door a little wider and stepped aside allowing Toni to step inside. She looked around before she looked at Betty and gave her a nervous smile.

"Nice place," Toni complimented.

"I'm moving soon actually," Betty said without telling her that the move was to a larger apartment upstairs with Jughead. "Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Betty was ever the polite host. 

Toni nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa while Betty sat opposite her, crossing her legs. Neither of them said a word, but when Betty cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Toni, the latter took a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologize to you for how I have behaved toward you in the past. After Jughead cut me off from his life, I did some serious soul-searching. I decided to go for therapy, and I'm getting help for my issues." Toni picked on the loose threads of her black jeans. 

Toni got up abruptly and folded her arms, her eyes were moist, and she looked at the ceiling. Betty could see that she was trying to compose herself. 

"I don't like Jughead in that way, but I was angry that he got out of the Southside and made something of himself. Decent education, good relationship and I ended up stuck in a dead-end job with no one by my side. Hearing that Fangs has been in going to community college for the last year and was going to transfer to State in the fall was a kick to the gut." Toni adjusted the bandana on her forehead and continued, "Sweet Pea becoming a dad was surprising as well. It just added to my hostility toward everyone. I was miserable and wanted to bring everyone else down too."

Toni sniffed as she ran a knuckle under her eye to catch a stray tear. She looked at Betty, remorseful. Her eyes begged for forgiveness. 

"I'm not sure if I'm more shocked about Fangs going to State or someone willingly procreating with Sweet Pea," Betty said with a smile.

"I know, right? Sweat Pea's girl is good for him. She's a Northsider as well. A couple of years older than him." Toni sat down again looking at her dusty combat boots.

"Were you as mean to her as you were to me?" Betty asked.

"I was," Toni guiltily said. "Sweet Pea threw me out of the trailer before I could finish my sentence. We've made up since then, but she's been a bit wary of me which is understandable."

Betty sighed. "Toni, I wish I could tell you that it's okay, but it's not. I do forgive you though. I hope you work through your issues. The last thing I want is for anyone to feel miserable."

Toni smiled. "Thanks, Betty. I'm going to take off now." She got up and went to the door. Opening the door, she looked back over at Betty. "And congratulations." Toni was looking at Betty's hand. "You guys are good together."

Betty nodded and closed the door behind Toni. That was unexpected. She looked at her ring. Elizabeth Jones! The new name and life change hadn't completely sunk in yet, but she was happy, and that's what mattered.  
\------------------  
Cheryl was staying in Veronica's penthouse till she made her final move to Riverdale. All her personal belongings were packed up and ready to be shifted. The small house that she and Reggie had rented was available in two weeks. More than enough time for her farewell tour of New York. She was surprised at how much she wasn't going to miss about the big city. Maybe once she left, she would feel differently.

Picking up her phone, Cheryl called Reggie. He was in Riverdale that weekend visiting his parents and making sure everything was ready for Cheryl's move. Neither of them was surprised about Cheryl's parents disowning her. Her parents hated Reggie, and her relationship with him was, according to them, a phase that she would outgrow. 

Cheryl's parents based relationships on how much they could gain from the association. They never understood unconditional love. In all honesty, Cheryl felt sorry for them.

"Hey, babe," Reggie's voice sailed through the phone. "Did you eat something? It's almost 6:30 pm."

"I ate," Cheryl laughed. Reggie was always concerned about her. "I'm always eating. I am going to look like a potato soon."

"A cute red-headed potato," Reggie said. "What's happening on your end?" 

"Nothing much. Thinking about the move. I'm going to have dinner with college friends tomorrow. The day after, Ronnie returns. We have a spa day planned; a few Broadway shows we want to catch...just keeping busy for the next two weeks." Cheryl laid down on her bed and placed the phone between the pillow and her ear. 

"You're going to see Ronnie and Betty all the time even if we live in Riverdale," Reggie said picking up what Cheryl was saying between the lines. 

Cheryl swallowed a lump in her throat. "I guess. But things will be different with a baby."

"It will be, but it will be a good kind of different, I promise. I can't wait to see my baby."

"Who are you talking about- the actual baby or me?"

"You," Reggie said. "Peanut has a while before it makes an appearance. By the way, swung by the rental and it looks good. I'm going to see a guy selling his car tomorrow. You will need it in Riverdale since the public transport sucks. Do you want me to pick up a couple of kitchen items or furniture?"

Cheryl wasn't used to someone taking care of her. Sure, she grew up with servants and nannies, but their concern for her never went beyond their duties. They bought what she needed, they helped with her homework, took her to her classes and gave her the obligatory fake smiles and small talk. 

"Since you'll be doing all the cooking, go crazy on the kitchen stuff. I'll get the furniture. I don't want the living room to look like a man cave." Cheryl smiled as she thought of Reggie in his bright red apron making Sunday morning pancakes for her. 

"Love you," Reggie said. " and now that I have permission, I'm going to splurge in Ikea." Reggie gave an evil laugh that echoed through the phone.

"Love you too," Cheryl giggled. She was quiet for a couple of seconds before she asked, "We're doing the correct thing, right? Moving in together?"

"I would feel better if you married me," Reggie quietly said.

"I want to marry you, but I want to wait for a few years," Cheryl said. She pulled the comforter over herself.

"I don't understand why. Are you not sure about me? About us?" Reggie asked.

"We've had this conversation many times. I am sure about you. You're my heart, but I want us to be together before we get married. Live in the same house and see if we are compatible," Cheryl said. "I love you so much. Never doubt that."

"Fine," Reggie conceded. "At least we will be living together."

"My eyes are closing. I'm going to sleep. Call you in the morning and don't forget to call the cable guy in the morning. I can't live with my reality TV."

"Will do. Love you and talk to you in the morning," Reggie said.

Cheryl drifted off to sleep soon after.  
\---------------------------------  
Betty squealed "I can't wait for Juggie tomorrow! My Juggie comes home."

"Ouch Jones! My eardrums almost got busted. How can I hear a crying baby if that happens?" Cheryl said with a smirk.

Cheryl, Veronica, and Betty were getting frozen yogurt. The heat was unbearable and made the best of people moody. Cheryl was a whole different story. She was hormonal and scared about moving in with Reggie. So she did the only thing that she could do- she cried. 

"Sorry, Cher," Betty said. She sprinkled a generous amount of chocolate sprinkles on her frozen yogurt. 

The three ladies sat by the vent blowing cold air. "I can't believe it's this hot and we had to move your furniture in this heat," Cheryl said.

"I moved the furniture with help from Reggie and Moose. You sat there telling us repeatedly that pregnant women shouldn't be allowed to work while fanning yourself and drinking lemonade," Betty said exasperatedly.

"Veronica didn't help either," Cheryl protested.

"V cleaned my new kitchen and folded laundry," Betty said.

"I did do that," Veronica shoved a large spoon of green tea frozen yogurt. "I also moved the food items from one fridge to the next."

Cheryl pouted and folded her arms. "It was hot!"

"I didn't ask you to come!" Betty said, throwing up her hands. "I knew it would be a furnace in both apartments since the front doors were open but you insisted."

Cheryl promptly burst into tears. "I am going to miss you guys so much."

Betty and Veronica leaned over to hug their friend. "I know, Cher. But we'll take the train up every month. You can come for Thanksgiving, and we can come up for Christmas. You'll be so busy with the new house and buying things; you won't even have time to miss us. And you can help plan the baby shower, wouldn't that be fun?" Veronica consoled.

"I guess so," Cheryl sniffed. "You won't forget me, right?"

"How can we forget you? You're a tiny spitfire who is also my sister's sister-in-law. We are family. I'll never forget you." Betty tried to calm Cheryl down.

"We are the three musketeers. All for one and one for all, united we stand divided we fall," Veronica chirped.

"Musketeers?" Cheryl asked, wide-eyed. "I wonder if we can stop by the store on the way home. I have a craving for the Musketeers chocolate bar."

Veronica and Betty smiled at each other over Cheryl's head. Things were going to be just fine.  
\-----------------------------------

Betty Cooper made her way to the airport to pick up Jughead. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a crisp white blouse tucked into it, black heeled shoes adorned her feet, and a chauffeur’s hat rested on her wavy blonde hair. She carried a handmade sign “Forsythe Pendleton Jones III." 

Betty was oblivious to all the stares her long, lean legs were getting. Now that her old apartment was empty and cleaned, ready to be handed over to the next person, she felt an overwhelming sadness. Cheryl was leaving, and things between Veronica and Betty were going to be different. 

All negative thoughts disappeared once Jughead's flight landed. Excitement took over, and she held the sign above her head tightening the fabric over her ample bosom. 

Jughead saw her the second he looked down from the escalator. He smiled at her and scooped Betty in his arms. The sign fell to the ground and Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead's neck. He laid a hard kiss on her mouth.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you aren’t allowed to handle the chauffeur. I’m only allowed to pick you up and drive you to your destination," Betty said naughtily. 

Jughead made a low growling sound in his throat and deepened the kiss. He pressed her more firmly to his body. She felt a familiar heat start in her core.

“Jones- people are looking!” Betty pulled her head back. Her lips were swollen, and she darted her pink tongue out to moisten it.

“People were looking at you even before I kissed you. What did you get the hat?” Jughead said.

“Borrowed it from Cheryl. Do you like it?" Betty teased. 

“I love the entire getup. Can’t wait to peel it off of you when we get back to the apartment," Jughead said letting go of Betty as they walked side by side to the luggage carousel. 

"If you play your cards right, I might put on a little show for you," Betty whispered in his ear. The warm air from her mouth made the hair on his arms stand up, and a shiver went down Jughead’s spine. 

“Let’s get my luggage and go home. And if you play your cards right, I’ll make you so sore that you won't be able to move for days," Jughead retorted.

"You gonna spank me again?" Betty cheekily asked. 

"Betts! We’re in a public place," Jughead said as he looked around to see if anyone else had heard her.

Betty shrugged. “You’re my husband. I get to be spanked by you."

Jughead rolled his eyes. He dropped his backpack at her feet. "I'll get my suitcases. Can you take my backpack?" He let go to pick up his two bags and returned to see Betty standing there without picking up his backpack.

"I can’t bend. The skirt’s a little," Betty apologetically said as she pulled the hem down, "...short and tight." 

Jughead roared with laughter. He picked up his backpacka nd handed it to her. "Next time, you can wear those tight, shorts that you love to shake your booty in."

"Those booty shorts are for your eyes only," Betty said faking outrage. 

"I think the miniskirt needs to follow that same rule," Jughead said, his eyes roving over Betty's body. 

Betty giggled, and they walked to where she parked her car. After they loaded it and started down the road, Jughead turned to Betty.

"Are we all set up in the apartment?" Jughead asked. 

"Yes," Betty said. "We are all set."

"Sorry, I wasn’t there to help," Jughead said.

"No problem. I got Reggie and Moose to help and paid them in beer and pizza. I sold a lot of stuff on Craigslist, so it was an easier task than I anticipated. The girls helped too. Well, V did. Cheryl played the pregnancy card and drank lemonade," Betty shook her head.

“Typical Cheryl.”

“Then the next day, we all loaded up the U-Haul for Cheryl and Reggie to move to Riverdale. I can’t believe she’s moving. I am going to miss her," Betty said pouting.

"Speaking of moving...," Jughead said clearing his throat.

Betty's eyebrow lifted, and she turned to glance at Jughead before turning her attention back to the road.

“The editor of the publishing house who was also my supervisor made me a job offer," Jughead announced with a smile.

"What!" Betty let out a laugh. "That’s amazing Juggie. I’m so proud of you."

"I would have to finish college and the pay sucks, but it’s a job. Junior copywriter!" 

"Juggie…," Betty's voice became low. She was so proud of him. Tears prickled her eyes.

“We would have to move," Jughead said.

Betty looked sad. "I never imagined that we would have to move from New York, but if you got an offer, then that’s what we’ll do. I haven’t started looking yet so I’ll concentrate my efforts in LA and move in December or January and you can move in June." 

“Can’t you take something temporary between January and June and we move together in the summer. I don’t want to be away from you for six months," Jughead said.

"We can discuss it. We have time," Betty responded. "I'm really proud of you." She turned to smile at him. 

"Remember everyone is coming over for dinner tomorrow so don’t leave your stuff all over the apartment," Betty said breaking his train of thoughts.

"I remember," Jughead said. "Our wedding reception."

"It’s not a wedding reception. It’s a we-married-and-it’s-official dinner."

"Ah!" Jughead responded. He leaned back in his seat and placed both hands behind his head. His thoughts drifted to the significant changes in his life and how grateful he was for every one of them.  
\--------------  
The next day, Betty scrambled around cleaning the apartment. They had decided to cater the event to which Jughead was grateful. It was a more expensive but he didn't want Betty to slave over hot stove all day and since Jughead's domestic skill was minimal at best, he wouldn't have been much help.

Veronica arrived an hour before everyone else to help the newly-wed couple. She grumbled. “I wanted to have the dinner at my house."

"V, this is fine. It’s small and intimate," Betty said as she arranged the plates and cutlery.

Jughead was in charge of the drinks and appetizers. He was at the small table that was served as a makeshift bar.

"You're right," Veronica said as she looked around the apartment, "This one is bigger than your previous one. I haven't seen it before since we always meet at your place. Who are all coming?"

"Moose and Midge, Kevin and Joaquin, Reggie and Cheryl, Chuck and Nancy, Josie, Valerie and Melody and the three of us," Betty said.

"So no cute guys?" Veronica frowned. She started to arrange the aluminum trays that the caterers had dropped off.

"Sorry V. All the cute guys are taken. Next time, I’ll have Juggie invite a few of his friends," Betty said. 

"I asked the subleaser to join us, is that OK?" Jughead interjected in the middle of the conversation.

"Juggie! It’s our wedding dinner, and you invited a stranger?" Betty asked annoyed.

Jughead shrugged. “He seemed lonely.”

"Is he cute?" Veronica asked.

"I don’t know. I guess," Jughead said as he shrugged.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Betty went to answer it. Everyone arrived one after the other until the apartment was full of noise and laughter.

Betty forgot about the unexpected guest and was sitting on the barstool near the kitchen island when the doorbell rang again. 

Jughead ran for the door and threw his back on it. "Everyone quiet. This is the new neighbor who is subleasing Betty's old apartment."

The apartment became silent as guests looked at the door in confusion. Betty frowned. "Why was Jughead acting like a crazy person?"

Jughead opened the door, "Hey everyone, I would like to introduce you all to our new neighbor." A tall red-haired man walked into the house. 

“Hey!” It was Archie!

"Are you kidding me?” Veronica exclaimed loudly. 

Veronica looked at Archie and Jughead who were sporting matching smiles and a dumbfounded Betty. Clearly, she wasn’t in on it. Veronica burst into tears and hurried to the master bedroom and slammed the door.

“Juggie! Why would you…?" Betty pointed at Archie. “Archie- I love that you’re here, but I don’t think you should have come without warning Veronica."

"Why?" Jughead asked confused. "Archie's back! I don't get why that's upsetting?"

"Men!" Cheryl said rolling her eyes. "I'll go talk to her." She started to get up from the sofa.

"Let me...," Archie said. He went to the door, knocked and entered.

"Hey," Archie said.

"I knew you would do this," Veronica cried. She had flung herself face forward on the bed.

"Do what?" Archie was confused.

"Play knight in shining armor," Veronica yelled. Mascara was running down her face as she sobbed. She buried her face in the pillow again. 

"I’m not," Archie sighed and sat on the bed. He placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Ronnie- I hurt you more than once, and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I need to give our relationship a shot. A real one. Not a high school relationship or the semi-relationship that we have been having these last couple of years. I’m in this- heart and soul." 

"How about college? Your music career," Veronica muffled voice asked.

"I have two semesters left which I will go back for next year. I called a few of my contacts, and have a couple of paying and unpaid gigs lined up right here in New York City. I have a job at the music store downtown. I want to be there for us and more importantly for you. I want our friendship to work even if a romantic one doesn't pan out."

Veronica got up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She moved over to sit next to Archie. "You know I might never be able to have kids and the next few years might be a struggle medically speaking."

"None of that matters," Archie firmly said. He took her hand and held it tightly on his lap.

"You’ll resent me," Veronica said looking away from Archie.

"Never," Archie said strongly. "I read up on everything, and I am ready. We are doing this together."

"You’re sure?" Veronica asked.

"Losing you would have devastated me. I think the cancer thing put things in perspective. I was taking you for granted," Archie said. "Please look at me."

Veronica looked at him and saw the sincerity on his face, but she felt scared. She was vulnerable, and she was scared to risk her heart again.

"We'll take it slow," Archie said. "Baby steps." He pulled Veronica close to him. She felt dainty in his arms. They sat in silence.

"Did you move in already?" Veronica asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes. I don’t have any furniture, but I figured an air mattress and laptop is enough for now," Archie shrugged.

"Neither Jughead or you thought that telling Betty would have made it easier for everyone. She would have given her stuff to you and not have to move in a hurry," Veronica asked.

"Jughead wanted to, but I stopped him. He owned me for eloping with Betty," Archie said with a smile.

"You guilt-tripped him?" Veronica laughed.

"Oh, yea! Big time," Archie confirmed. He kissed the top of Veronica's head. "I missed you, Ronnie."

"Let’s go out and check if Jughead is still breathing." Veronica got up and went to the mirror to check on her face. 

Veronica smoothed out her dress and gave Archie a nod. The two of them walked out to the living room.

"You okay V?” Cheryl asked.

“I’m good,” Veronica confirmed. She turned to see Betty scolding Jughead on the tiny balcony. Betty was wagging her finger at him, and Jughead had the good grace to look sorry.

Once Betty saw that Veronica and Archie were out, she hurried inside and hugged her best friend.

“I gave Jughead a stern talking to. He’ll never pull something like that again," Betty promised.

“It’s fine. We have things to sort out but Archie coming here…it feels right," Veronica told Betty. "Don't be hard on Jughead. Archie guilted him into it."

“I’m happy for you, V. But Jughead can't pull a stunt like this ever again," Betty said.

The two girls hugged each other again. “Let’s help Cheryl up and take some photos. We’re not going to be able to celebrate like this for a while."

The rest of the night was fun-filled again. Jughead apologized to Veronica and Betty looked satisfied.

Later on, as the party died down, she looked around her apartment like she did five months ago. Cheryl and Reggie were moving to Riverdale, Archie and Veronica would be in New York City, and she and Jughead would be in Los Angeles soon. How fast life had changed!

Jughead hugged Betty from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

Betty leaned back into the hug. ". Just memorizing the scene before me," She turned her head to kiss Jughead. "And kissing the most important person in my life."

"I love you, babe." Jughead hugged Betty tighter and let out a satisfied sigh.


End file.
